Elastic Heart
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Trafalgar Law solo pudo ver a Corazon mientras era llevado a la fuerza por él... Ahora vive bajo las ordenes de Doflamingo. Tal vez Corazon aun siga allá afuera...
1. Un corazon elastico

**¡Hola y bienvenidos todos!**  
**Acaban de llegar a mi primer intento de fanfic sobre One Piece. **  
**Bien, este fanfic cuenta con una historia diferente a la original (Como casi todos los fanfics xD) y los protagonistas de la historia serán Trafalgar Law, Donquixote Doflamingo y su hermano Rosinante, más bien conocido como Corazon. **  
**Esta historia tendrá escenas yaoi lemon, así que si no eres adepta a leer esa clase de escenas, te recomiendo que no lo leas (O te brinques esas partes rápido xD) **  
**Espero que les guste, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo con One Piece, por eso me atreveré a decir que tal vez este fic vaya a ser un poco corto... Igual este es el primer capítulo. **  
**Sin más que decir, traten de disfrutar el capítulo**

* * *

Un hombre rubio con una gran sonrisa maquillada sonreía espléndidamente.

"¡CORA-SAN…!"

Un niño lloraba desconsoladamente mientras un hombre rubio con gafas lo llevaba en brazos a la fuerza.

"¡CORA-SAN…!" "¡CORA-SAN…!"

Y Trafalgar Law despertó. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor, su cuerpo se sentía tenso, su respiración estaba totalmente agitada. Tenía la misma pesadilla desde aquel incidente… Solamente podía descansar de ello cuando las pesadillas de la ciudad blanca aparecían de repente.

Law salió de la cama y, como todas las mañanas, trato de regular su respiración mientras se colocaba una bata, era también una costumbre que despertara completamente desnudo gracias al hombre con el que compartía la cama.  
Doflamingo estaba dormido aún. Law le dedico una gélida mirada. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse.

Se despojó de su bata dejándola caer al piso, entro a la regadera y dejo el agua caliente caer sobre su espalda durante un par de minutos.  
La piel de Law se irritaba cada vez que tomaba un baño después de haber estado con Doflamingo, la fuerza que aplicaba a la esponja era ridícula. Le resultaba absurdo e infantil tratar de borrar la asquerosa sensación del tacto de Doflamingo con tan solo jabón y agua, pero, aun así, no dejaría de hacerlo mientras tuviera que seguir durmiendo junto a él. Probablemente esta noche sería igual, la mañana siguiente sería igual…

-¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche pequeño Law?

Doflamingo había entrado al baño completamente desnudo. Law cerró la llave e inmediatamente se dispuso a salir de la regadera. Con mucha prisa agarró la toalla que tenía colgada en la puerta de la regadera y cubrió su cadera.

-Espera…-y Doflamingo soltó su suave risa mientras jalaba la toalla de Law y lo dejaba al descubierto-. Me encanta esa mirada de niño fastidiado-dijo mientras levantaba la barbilla del muchacho para verle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Acaso crees que puedo salir de aquí sin secarme, estúpido?-reclamó el joven moreno mientras jalaba de vuelta la toalla y volvía a envolverse con esta.

-Fufufufu… Ya vete mocoso-y Doflamingo le sacudió el cabello y se dispuso a entrar en la regadera.

Law lo miro con recelo mientras secaba el resto de su cuerpo. Luego se dirigió hacia el gran tocador que ahí se encontraba, en el cual Doflamingo disponía de muchas botellas de perfumes, lociones, cremas y productos para el cabello.  
El joven miro con detenimiento su rostro; cada vez que se miraba al espejo recordaba las manchas color blanco que alguna vez existieron sobre su piel… Un leve escalofrío recorría su ser cada vez que lo pensaba.

-Puedes irte a donde quieras-dijo Doflamingo antes de que Law saliera de la estancia-. Yo me encargo de ir por ti.

-Como sea…

Después de vestirse el muchacho se dispuso a salir rápidamente del palacio. Law vestía los mismos pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba a diario y una camisa de manga larga color negro; hace algunos años Doflamingo le había obsequiado un guardarropa completo pero Law lo rechazo inmediatamente.

Cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de salir del palacio Baby 5 le había intentado detener para que desayunara con el resto de la familia pero, como de costumbre, Law evitaba convivir con ellos en la medida que fuera posible.  
Y el joven Trafalgar Law se encontró en las pintorescas calles de Dressrosa en unos minutos más.

Vagar sin rumbo era el único escape que tenía en esa realidad tan bizarra que vivía bajo el techo de Doflamingo…  
Fue a desayunar al mismo restaurante al que acostumbraba ir cuando tenía sus paseos por la ciudad. Todo el personal sabía perfectamente quien era y por esa razón siempre era atendido como si se tratara del mismísimo Doflamingo.

Era algo que le fastidiaba bastante, pero no podía arreglarlo…

La primera y única vez que pidió que no se le tratara diferente solo por ser de la familia real resulto en un completo desastre: Doflamingo termino enterándose gracias a un contacto de Diamante y todos los empleados involucrados fueron desaparecidos.

Siempre sentado en la mesa más apartada… Se dedicaba a mirar de reojo a los demás comensales que también por momentos breves volteaban a verlo: Las mujeres con sus miradas de avidez y siempre murmurando sobre su atractivo, los hombres mirándolo con cierta mezcla de envidia y respeto por ser parte de la familia del rey Doflamingo.

-Señor Law, ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más?-pregunto el mesero al ver su plato y vaso vacíos.

-No-contesto secamente-. Aquí tienes-dejo el dinero exacto sobre la mesa y se marchó del lugar.

Ahora se dedicaría a dar una vuelta por toda la isla, se quedaría un par de horas en alguna zona periférica y se sentaría a observar el mar y luego regresaría a la ciudad para ir a beber algo antes de regresar a la pesadilla junto con Doflamingo.

-Joven amo, ¿A dónde ira esta noche?-pregunto una pequeña niña de cabello turquesa que sostenía una uva en cada punta de sus dedos. Comió una uva y después volvió a prestarle atención a Doflamingo quien se ajustaba una corbata color rosa.

-Tengo un compromiso especial Sugar...

-Hace mucho que no lo veía con ese tipo de ropa-observo Sugar con curiosidad mirándolo de arriba abajo.

El hombre se había puesto un traje negro, con corbata a juego con su abrigo de plumas. Sus zapatos relucían y emanaba de él un discreto y elegante aroma. Como era costumbre, no se quitaba sus gafas.  
En efecto, Sugar tenía razón, desde hace ya varios años no vestía ropa tan formal y tan cubierta.

-¿Aún me veo bien Sugar?-pregunto Doflamingo mirándose al espejo. Definitivamente los años habían pasado, su rostro ya no era tan terso como antes. Y su cabello era tan escaso comparado con sus viejos y abundantes mechones rubios que podían estilizarse sin problema…

Doflamingo esbozo una fugaz mueca de desagrado.

-Claro que luce bien joven amo-respondió Sugar calmadamente. Comió otra uva de la punta de su dedo índice.

-¡Joven amo! ¡Qué bien se ve!-exclamaron Jola y Baby 5 al unísono al entrar en la estancia.

Doflamingo volteo a verlas y su sonrisa arrogante volvió en un instante.

-Muy bien… Baby, lleva a Sugar a su habitación-ordeno Doflamingo mientras se ajustaba de nuevo la corbata, Baby 5 asintió con la é tarde, así que si algo ocurre solo llámenme-añadió en tono más serio.

Y el hombre se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana, la abrió de par en par y salió dando un salto al vacío.

Law caminaba de regreso a la ciudad.

"Cora-san… Lo siento…" decía una y otra vez en su mente cada vez que iba de regreso hacia el terror de Doflamingo. Había estado horas mirando el horizonte del mar con la cabeza llena de recuerdos y remordimientos.

Alzó su miraba y se detuvo en seco. Doflamingo había llegado ante él. Observo la ropa que vestía… Cerró los ojos fugazmente tratando de reprimir la ráfaga de recuerdos que le venían a la mente al solo ver ese estilo de ropa en él.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeño Law?-pregunto el rubio riendo un poco.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de decir al verte con esa estúpida ropa?-inquirió Law recuperando la compostura y esbozando una leve sonrisa despectiva en un intento de no verse perturbado.

-Fufufufu… Oh mocoso, me rompes el corazón-soltó Doflamingo burlonamente mientras se acercaba al joven y le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo derecho.

Law intento apartarse de inmediato.

-¿No crees que ya estas demasiado viejo para intentar ser atractivo?-declaro el muchacho mientras lograba apartarse de Doflamingo

-Tienes razón… Mejor te dejo ese trabajo a ti mocoso. Bien, vámonos.

-¿Acaso planeaste una ridícula cita? ¿En serio?-replico Law quedándose en su sitio, dedicándole una mirada gélida a Doflamingo.

-¿Acaso te vas a rehusar a venir conmigo si es así?

Hubo un silencio tenso, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, Law tenía su entrecejo demasiado marcado por el enojo.

-Law… Deja de perder el tiempo y muévete-dijo Doflamingo finalmente apartando la mirada del muchacho.

El muchacho cerró su puño derecho con fuerza. Y finalmente siguió a Doflamingo, siempre a un par de pasos de distancia detrás de él.

Unos minutos después Law y Doflamingo se encontraban en el restaurante más ostentoso de todo Dressrosa. Se encontraban en una terraza en donde se tenía una espectacular vista de la ciudad y del mar que ahora estaba iluminado por el brillo de Luna.  
Law se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la panorámica de la ciudad. Doflamingo lo miraba con avidez, sonreía con una gran satisfacción.

-Una botella de nuestro mejor vino señor Doflamingo...

-Tráigame un vaso de té-dijo Law al mesero ignorando el hecho de que habían traído el licor.

-¿No vas a beber conmigo pequeño Law?

-No te preocupes… Para el final de esta estúpida cena ya deberé estar ebrio-dijo Law con calma sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿Qué planeas eh?

-Teniendo en cuenta toda las "molestias" que te tomaste esta noche, no puedo imaginar lo que se te ocurrirá hacer después de que lleguemos al palacio-contesto el joven moreno rompiendo su posición de brazos cruzados para apoyarlos sobre la mesa mientras por fin dirigía sus ojos color gris hacia Doflamingo.

-Fufufufu… ¿Y es por eso que quieres estar ebrio mocoso?

Law ya no respondió.

-Su té, señor-y Law agarro el delgado y largo vaso inmediatamente y dio un profundo sorbo.

-¿Desea ordenar ya, señor Doflamingo?

-Ordena lo que sea-dijo Law poniéndose de pie-. Voy al baño...

Y el joven fue a librarse unos instantes de esa fastidiosa situación. Cuando llego al tocador se mantuvo frente a los lavamanos durante unos 5 minutos, mirándose fijamente. ¿Cuántas situaciones fastidiosas tendría que soportar esta noche? Doflamingo sabía perfectamente que llevarlo consigo a un lugar público y tratarlo como su objeto en frente de otros era una cosa intolerable para él…

Y despertó de su frustración por un tremendo ruido provocado por un individuo que entro en el lugar. Era un simple mesero que había caído y término chocando contra una pared. Law lo miro rápidamente, sin tomarle importancia, y salió del baño.

-Tardaste mucho…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo ir a refrescarme ni siquiera?-replico Law muchacho mirándolo con desagrado.

Y así paso la cena… Al final Law había comido muy poco y Doflamingo había tenido un sinfín de detalles con él: Había llevado enormes ramos de rosas rojas, le había regalado un par de pendientes de diamante y le había confesado que próximamente tendría su propia habitación. Claro, nada de eso tenía significado para Law, más bien… Solo significaban un verdadero insulto, una manera burda y barata de comprar un gramo de respeto. Trafalgar Law nunca le tendría respeto… Si estaba con él, si seguía junto a él, solo era por una razón… Por la pequeña esperanza de volver a ver a Corazón.

Por la pequeña esperanza de algún día poder llegar a tener el poder suficiente para matar a Doflamingo.

-He pensado en hacer que te quites esos estúpidos tatuajes Law-dijo de pronto Doflamingo quien en ese momento sostenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

-Me tendrás que arrancar la piel… O matarme, tú decides-contesto el muchacho sin titubeos.

-Sabemos que hay…

-No lo permitiré, las únicas dos opciones que tienes ya las mencione, así que… Tú decides-había una total convicción en las palabras de Law. Esos tatuajes eran lo único con significado que poseía en este mundo. Sus demás posesiones daban igual.

Doflamingo, por primera vez en toda la noche, borro su sonrisa y la remplazo por una mueca de seria molestia.

-Te daré una semana para que lo recapacites-dictó el hombre rubio con la misma firmeza que había usado Law.

El muchacho ya no dijo nada. Se limitó a guardar silencio y a servirse la primera copa de vino de la noche. Doflamingo recupero su sonrisa al ver que Law había empezado a beber.

-Me emociona mucho verte así… Al menos sabes cómo quitar el mal humor que me causas mocoso-y Doflamingo ordeno 2 botellas más.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos más y Law apenas había empezado a sentirse un poco mareado.

-Tráigame una botella de sake-ordeno el joven de cabello negro al comprender que el vino no le sería suficiente para perder la conciencia.

-Quiero que estés consciente para cuando regresemos...-dijo Doflamingo con un tono más serio, había empezado a tomar como ofensa el hecho de que Law se quisiera embriagar para ignorar lo más posible su próximo encuentro.

-Bien por ti…-y Law dio el ultimo sorbo de vino que le quedaba.

Doflamingo arrugo el entrecejo. Le molestaba tanto la actitud tan altanera de Law… Pero era esa actitud la que le atraía tanto. No podía hacer nada más que sucumbir a las pocas peticiones y protestas que el muchacho le imponía con tanta convicción.

Al final de la noche Law había logrado, a medias, su objetivo. Estaba mareado, sí, pero aún estaba algo consciente. Aún sentía y razonaba un poco.

-¿A dónde vas?-inquirió Doflamingo.

La cena ya había terminado y estaban a punto de irse.

-Iré al baño…-contesto débilmente Law.

-Iré contigo…

-No, déjame solo-y lo detuvo colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho y mirándolo con una mirada profunda y seria. Era esa mirada que le encantaba a Doflamingo.

-Está bien, date prisa.

Y Law fue de nuevo hacia el tocador, sentía que los mareos se intensificaban. Cuando por fin termino sus asuntos y fue a lavarse las manos choco contra un mesero que entraba en la estancia con un montón de toallas.  
Law había caído al suelo debido a su equilibrio tan trastornado por el alcohol.

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡Lo siento mucho, en serio!-exclamo el empleado sumamente alarmado mientras se ponía de cuclillas para ayudar a Law a levantarse.

-Tenga más cuida…-y Law se quedó boquiabierto.

El empleado era un hombre rubio, un hombre maduro, tal vez un par de años más joven que Doflamingo. Su rostro casi le había provocado un desmayo.

-Cora-san…

El empleado enmudeció mientras lo miraba con asombro.

-No… No puede ser…-murmuraba Law sin dejar de verlo, su voz se había quebrado debido a la conmoción, era demasiado para él-. Debo de estar demasiado ebrio…

El hombre levanto a Law y, sin darle tiempo de que recobrara la razón, salió del baño.

-¡Espera…!-exclamo Law con desesperación corriendo tras él. Pero al salir hacia el comedor ya no pudo encontrarlo. Fue rápidamente hacia las cocinas, hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante y de nuevo hacia la recepción.

Esa cara… No llevaba maquillaje, pero eso era lo de menos, era capaz de recordar el rostro de Corazón sin rastro del labial que solía usar...

"No… Cora-san no puede estar aquí…" refuto Law mentalmente desesperado y tratando de no perder la razón. Los ojos se le habían comenzado a humedecer. Su respiración estaba más agitada que nunca, su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez.

-¡Law! ¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre?!-inquirió Doflamingo deteniéndolo con la habilidad de su Ito Ito no mi.

Law se retorcía inútilmente. Tenía que dar con ese hombre… No sabía ni siquiera si era el verdadero Corazón, pero el ver de nuevo ese rostro y poder confirmarlo le era suficiente esperanza, una esperanza demasiado cruel, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a seguirle la pista...

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-pregunto Doflamingo sacudiéndolo en el aire; estaba llamando la atención de todos alrededor. Eso era lo que menos le importaba, al fin y al cabo, nadie podía juzgar al rey de Dressrosa.

"¡Cora-san…! No puedes ser tú… No…No, es imposible…"

-Bien… Has bebido demasiado, es hora de irnos-y usando de nuevo su habilidad aseguro a Law y lo llevo en brazos. Y finalmente se fueron del restaurante.

Un hombre rubio intentaba parar las gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas. Donquixote Rocinante apretaba los dientes con fuerza tratando, inútilmente, de parar el llanto. Se encontraba en un misero callejon oscuro y lleno de botes de basura de varios comercios.

Law le había reconocido después de tanto… Había crecido tanto…

*Puru Puru Puru*

-¿Estás bien Rocinante?

-Claro que sí...-contesto el hombre absorbiendo la mucosa que había salido debido a su llanto-. Acabo de verlo...

-Lo siento Rocinante pero esto es demasiado…

-Lo sé, pero ya no puedo alargarlo más. Lo siento señor, por ahora déjeme reparar esto.

-Muy bien, pero cualquier problema que surja ya no será responsabilidad de…

-Sí, lo entiendo. No se preocupe, muchas gracias. Ya hizo bastante por mí.

-Solo cuídate por favor, esta vez no estoy seguro si alguien podrá ir a tu auxilio si algo grave te pasa…

-Créame… Estaré bien.

Y la llamada termino.

-Bien pequeño Law…-Doflamingo arrojo al muchacho a una enorme cama con forma de corazón- ¿Por fin me dirás que paso contigo hace rato?

Habían llegado al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad. Doflamingo poseía un piso completo de este. La habitación en donde estaban era una especie de suite que prácticamente lucía como un lujoso departamento, a un par de pasos de distancia de la cama se encontraba un gran jacuzzi. La iluminación de la estancia era de un tenue color rosa. Doflamingo había decorado todo a su tremendo gusto.  
Law respiraba alteradamente, miraba a Doflamingo con impaciencia. Sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de tanta conmoción.

-Dime… ¿Dónde está Cora-san?-pregunto detenidamente, tratando de contener una obvia y terrible ira. Su mirada fulminaba a Doflamingo…

Este último, por su parte, enfureció en silencio. Las venas de su frente se remarcaron… Pero a pesar de su inmensa molestia contesto con toda la calma posible:

-Te lo dije hace años… El sigue vivo y es todo lo que tienes que saber.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ!?-inquirió Law ya fuera de control yéndose contra el hombre rubio.

Doflamingo no hizo nada para detener a Law, dejo que lo tumbara hacia el suelo.

Law lo miraba con rabia, rodeo el cuello del hombre con sus manos y apretó con fuerza.

Doflamingo miraba fijamente al muchacho. Segundos después Doflamingo aparto a Law como si nada y de nuevo lo arrojo a la cama.

Law se encontraba temblando de rabia, su pecho subía y bajaba sin parar, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Doflamingo con un intenso odio. Doflamingo utilizo su habilidad para someterlo contra la cama. Se colocó encima de él lentamente.

-Escúchame bien Law…-susurró a su oído-. Si vuelves a cuestionarme de esta manera… Te juro que verás a Corazón hecho pedazos en la puerta del palacio.

Law sintió un vuelco en su pecho. La sangre se le helo… Su agitada respiración se detuvo para volver a la normalidad lo antes posible-. Bien parece que ya has vuelto a la normalidad-observo el hombre de las gafas mientras se incorporaba y aflojaba la corbata.  
Law trataba de recobrar la calma, tenía que hacerlo… Por él.

-Quítate la ropa-ordeno Doflamingo aún sin recobrar su sonrisa.

Law acato la orden. Ya no sentía ganas de protestar más… No después de tener una ligera ilusión de que Corazón estuviera cerca, tal vez más cerca de lo que pensaba…  
Aunque no le constaba que ese mesero hubiera sido el verdadero; tal vez la vida le arruinaría una vez más sus esperanzas de tener felicidad de nuevo y al final ese hombre solo se pareciera a Cora-san.

Doflamingo se abalanzo sobre Law y empezó a besar su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos y dejándole marcas rojizas. Law solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y a ignorar lo más posible cualquier sensación.

Las manos de Doflamingo estaban deslizándose por sus brazos, luego pasaron hacia sus muslos… Pronto la boca del shichibukai bajo hacia el abdomen bajo de Law. Doflamingo ignoraba completamente el pecho del muchacho; no quería toparse de cerca con el tatuaje que el joven se había hecho en honor a su hermano.

-Bien…-y Doflamingo se detuvo para levantarse de nuevo y quitarse la ropa. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón llamo a Law-. Ven aquí…

Doflamingo saco su miembro que ya estaba más que erecto y lo dirigió hacia la boca de Law, frotándolo contra sus labios- ¿Qué esperas mocoso…?

Law abrió la boca automáticamente y empezó con su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Dressrosa…

-¿Y dónde está Doffy eh?

-El joven amo dijo que volvería tarde-le dijo Baby 5 a Diamante mientras le pasaba un plato.

La familia Donquixote se encontraba en su clásico buffet nocturno.

-Uhm ya es tarde… Es raro…

-¿Raro?-soltó Baby-¿Por qué?

-No me lo menciono…

-O sea que… ¡El joven amo me dijo algo antes que a ti!-soltó la muchacha sonriendo con extrema alegría, llevándose las manos hacia las mejillas, dejando caer la botella de leche que había tomado.

-¡¿Qué…!? Jola, ¿tú sabías algo de esto?-pregunto Diamante algo molesto al ver que la señora se reía.

-Oh si, el joven amo estaba con nosotras cuando salió-le dijo la mujer mientras se servía un plato de frutas-. Solo comento eso, no remarco que era un asunto de importancia así que… Deja de llorar.

-¿Quién está llorando?-replico el hombre de largas piernas.

-¡Kyah…! ¿Dónde está el cereal de colores que me gusta tanto?-pregunto Dellinger poniéndose entre Jola y Diamante.

-Aquí tienes…-Baby 5 se lo había pasado.

-¿Y dónde está el adorable Law?-pregunto Jola al notar que las bolas de arroz, que sol se preparaban para él, estaban intactas.

-Tal vez este con el joven amo-dijo Baby 5 quien finalmente había dejado de servirle a los demás y ahora servía su propio plato.

-Ese niño siempre causándole problemas a Doffy… Me pregunto en que se habrá metido hoy como para que se tarden tanto.

Y Doflamingo embestía con fuerza a Law, entraba y salía con violencia de su cuerpo.

El muchacho se encontraba contra una pared y Doflamingo a su espalda con las manos apoyadas en la pared.

Law cerraba los ojos con fuerza a partir de ese punto. Ya le era muy difícil ignorar las sensaciones de dolor y algunas leves oleadas de placer físico que llegaban a aparecer. Trataba de no emitir ninguna clase de gemido que animará a Doflamingo.

-¿Qué tal se siente hoy pequeño Law?-pregunto mientras se hundía más en el interior del joven-. Contéstame…

-Solo… Sigue…-se limitó a responder con un hilo de voz.

Doflamingo sonrió con ánimo. Lo único que Law deseaba era que ya terminara y cayera rendido ante el cansancio y sueño. De pronto Doflamingo salió de él y lo coloco sobre la cama, boca abajo, para después colocarse sobre él de manera en que pudiera susurrarle al oído.

-Dime Law… ¿Tanto amas a mi querido hermano?-pregunto detenidamente cambiando su tono de voz a uno más lúgubre y perverso.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron después de estar cerrados durante todo el tiempo en que Doflamingo se dedicó a jugar con él. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, trato de disimularlo pero apenas lo logró-¿Tanto te humillas por él…?-y Doflamingo se apartó de su oído para acomodarse y volver a entrar a él y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, volvió a hablar, esta vez en voz alta y clara-. Dime Law… ¿Piensas en él cuando te la estoy metiendo?

-Bastardo…

Y Doflamingo borro la sonrisa de su rostro. Esa había sido una respuesta positiva para él.

-Nunca… Permitiré que lo hagas con él…-jadeo Doflamingo empezando a entrar en Law-. Nunca.

-Te equivocas…-murmuró Law y Doflamingo se detuvo-. Él no es como tú…

-¿Qué…?

-No es la misma clase de enfermo que tú... Nunca haría algo así-dijo Law con toda la firmeza que podía.

-Pero tú sí… -dijo el rubio con desprecio-.Y por eso… Nunca volverás a verlo. ¿O estoy equivocado?

Law ya no respondió. Doflamingo aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas. Golpeaba el trasero de Law con tanta fuerza al punto de dejarle marcas.

-Vamos Law… Ven aquí…-y una vez más el rubio salió del cuerpo del muchacho.

Y Doflamingo, usando su habilidad, levanto a Law y lo atrajo hacia él, poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro.

-Mírate mocoso… Pensé que crecerías un poco en todos estos años-le dijo Doflamingo en un intento de hablarle con ternura-. Aún me pareces igual de pequeño que cuando viniste a mí.

Law lo miro gélidamente. Se arrepentía tanto de haber cometido esa estupidez…

Pero si no fuera haber sido por esa estupidez no hubiera conocido nunca a Cora-san. Ese era su dilema. Nunca sabría cómo sentirse al respecto.

Doflamingo levanto un poco la barbilla de Law y acerco lentamente sus labios a los del muchacho, deteniéndose cuando ya solo quedaban centímetros de distancia.

-Eres solo mío… Quiero que lo entiendas… Eres mío-murmuro Doflamingo con un tono que mezclaba bizarramente la pasión, la amenaza y la ternura.

Y beso delicadamente al joven. La escena era tan extraña…

Law se encontraba sostenido en el aire por los poderes de Doflamingo, la diferencia de altura era ridícula, los 3 metros de altura del shichibukai eran demasiado para el 1.91 del muchacho. Era la única manera en que el rey de Dressrosa conseguía que Law se acercase a su rostro.  
Los delicados besos de Doflamingo no duraron mucho, pronto se encontraron transformados en besos tórridos, en excusas vulgares para tallar su lengua contra la de Law y después frotar con avidez y fuerza sus labios contra los del muchacho.

Law había vuelto a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, ahora sintiendo el tremendo asco que le provocaba ser besado por Doflamingo.

-Abre los ojos Law…

-¿Qué ganas con ello?-terció el muchacho-. Toda esta noche has tratado inútilmente de cambiar tus tratos hacia mí… No funcionó, no funcionará. ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

La mueca de disgusto apareció de nuevo en el rostro del shichibukai.

-¿Piensas que con este patético intento de ser más atento a la hora de hacer tus porquerías ganaras algo de mi afecto?-continuo Law empezando a olvidarse de tener cuidado con sus palabras.

Y la cara del joven fue golpeada tan duramente que resulto extraño que su mandíbula no saliera dañada.

-Doflamingo…

Y el mencionado se sobresaltó levemente al oír su nombre. Law nunca se había referido a él por su nombre.

-Mátame o termina por esta noche...

Doflamingo lo dejo caer al suelo sin cuidado. Ya estaba demasiado furioso como para seguir. Pero no podía dejarlo así…

-Bien, terminemos con esto-dicto Doflamingo mientras tomaba violentamente a Law por el cabello y lo colocaba de manera que su rostro estuviera justo enfrente de su miembro. Doflamingo empezó a frotarlo enérgicamente con su mano derecha, con toda la conmoción había perdido su firmeza-. Ni te atrevas a cerrar los ojos de nuevo…

Law acato la orden. Su mirada vacía y sin emoción estaba fijada en la masturbación del shichibukai. Los gemidos de Doflamingo se hicieron presentes y aumentaron su intensidad… Ya estaba cerca del final.

-Levanta la cara-ordeno Doflamingo mientras aplicaba más velocidad a su estimulación. Apunto su miembro hacia la cara del muchacho y en cuestión de un par de minutos el rostro de Law se empapo de semen.

En cuanto Doflamingo recupero el aliento se detuvo a contemplar el rostro de Law, observo esa mirada llena de odio y frustración, aún con toda la porquería que Law traía en su rostro no era capaz de dejar atrás esa mirada desafiante… Por ello, de nuevo, Law recibió otro fuerte golpe en su rostro.

El muchacho termino en el suelo; Doflamingo lo miró con terrible frustración… Quería dispararle de una buena vez.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres-dijo Doflamingo mientras se disponía a vestirse y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación agregó:-Mañana en la mañana vendré a buscarte…

Law se mantuvo en el suelo, sin responder nada. Y finalmente Doflamingo se fue.

El muchacho se puso de pie con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el baño para limpiar su cara, la frotaría con tanta fuerza que temió arrancarse parte de la piel. Evito verse al espejo, sentía un terrible asco. Su cara no había sido víctima de algo así hasta hoy.  
El sueño ya estaba invadiendo su ser. No dormiría en esa cama, solo tomo una almohada y decidió que dormiría sobre la alfombra que cubría todo el piso de la estancia.

Antes de acostarse se dirigió al balcón que ahí había, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Apoyó los brazos contra el barandal del balcón y miro detenidamente hacia abajo, poniendo especial atención en la concentración de comercios, restaurantes y bares de la ciudad…

Quería saltar de ahí y correr por todos esos lugares, buscar sin descanso a ese hombre, confirmar de una vez por todas y ver logradas o rotas sus esperanzas.

-Cora san…

* * *

**Espero que las haya convencido para ver el siguiente capítulo y esten interesadas c: **  
**Como sea, muchas gracias por leer**, **en serio. **

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	2. Corazon

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo. **  
**Woooow quiero agradecer la buena respuesta que le han dado a esta cosa hasta el momento. **  
**En serio me sorprendió mucho ver que esta historia si pareció agradarles. Gracias c: 3 **  
**Y los reviews que dejaron, los aprecio bastante, me emocione mucho y me sonroje xD **

**Bien sin más que decir, aquí tienen el segundo episodio.**

* * *

Doflamingo había llegado al palacio. Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada.  
El shichibukai apenas estaba dejando atrás su intenso dolor de cabeza que había sido provocado por Law.  
Entro al lugar y se dirigió directamente a su habitación…

-Doffy, ¿te sientes bien?

-Oh eres tu Diamante…-y el rubio siguió caminando con calma-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Parece que trataste con un gran fastidio-le dijo posicionándose a su lado.

-Sí… Un gran e insistente fastidio-respondió Doflamingo.

-Supongo que fue algo relacionado a la marina o algo de la fábrica; Baby 5 menciono que habías salido…

-Oh eso… Lo siento por no decirte, era algo demasiado urgente, pero al final, sin tanta importancia…

-No tienes que disculparte Doffy, solo lo mencione…

-Oh no… Déjame disculparme-reitero Doflamingo recuperando su sonrisa y volteando a ver directamente a Diamante-. Fue demasiado desconsiderado…

-No te preocupes Doffy…

-De acuerdo, no me disculparé…

-¡Bien, acepto la disculpa!-exclamo Diamante.

-Me parece bien… Bueno, me voy a mi habitación, hasta mañana-y Doflamingo siguió su camino hacia la habitación.

Mientras tanto Trafalgar Law ya había caído rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio. Se encontraba tendido sobre la alfombra.  
Había estado una buena cantidad de tiempo mirando por el balcón, luego había pasado un buen rato en la regadera y por último unos 20 minutos pensando en que podría llegar a hacer para encontrarse con aquel hombre que lucía y podría llegar a ser Corazon.  
Law se movía de un lado a otro… Los sueños incomodos ya estaban llegando a su cabeza.

Doflamingo se encontraba quitándose la última pieza de ropa frente a su ventana que se encontraba abierta de par en par. Su vista estaba fijada en el hotel donde había dejado a Law. No tenía ninguna preocupación de que algo pudiera pasar o de que Law escapara, ya le había dejado claro las condiciones en las que estaba.  
Así que cerró las ventanas y se dispuso a descansar sin más.

-Deben de estar por aquí…

Donquixote Rosinante se dirigía hacia el último piso de un hotel. Buscaba en sus bolsillos las llaves réplica de la habitación que le habían indicado donde había estado Doflamingo… Y al parecer, para su suerte, le habían indicado que el muchacho que le había acompañado toda la noche se había quedado ahí.  
Rosinante sentía una horrible sensación en su pecho…  
Los latidos aumentaban de intensidad conforme se acercaba a su destino.  
Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo debido al temor, no podía asimilar por qué Doflamingo había decidido llegar a ese lugar junto con Law… Imagino lo peor.  
¿En verdad su hermano podía decaer aún más como ser humano?

"No imagine que fuera a verte tan pronto…" pensó con nerviosismo Rosinante cuando entro a un elevador. El hombre iba vestido con el uniforme de los empleados del hotel.  
Cada minuto que pasaba sin ser descubierto era un gran alivio.

Finalmente Rosinante llego ante la puerta de la habitación indicada. Miro a sus alrededores antes de entrar, respiro profundamente y con toda naturalidad inserto las llaves y abrió la puerta con lentitud…

Primero el pie izquierdo y luego…

"Maldita sea" exclamo el hombre en sus pensamientos.

Rosinante había caído al suelo debido a otro de sus ataques de torpeza.  
Rápidamente se puso sobre sus rodillas para incorporarse…  
Miro directamente hacia la cama que se encontraba un poco al fondo y no encuentro a nadie. Solo noto que estaba sumamente desordenada.

-No puede ser…-musito el rubio al darse cuenta del tipo de habitación que era. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas. Lo que Doflamingo había hecho ahí era horrible.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al notar un bulto sobre la alfombra. Se hizo un nudo en su garganta. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, lentamente…  
No dejaba de parpadear mientras se acercaba con cuidado…

Se puso en cuclillas. Esbozó una sonrisa llena de felicidad adornada de un par de lágrimas y con un ligero temblor poso su mano derecha sobre el oscuro y despeinado cabello de Law.  
El muchacho se movió un poco; el corazón de Rosinante retumbo con más fuerza que antes.  
Los ojos azules de Rosinante recorrieron el rostro del joven: Miro las marcas purpura que llevaba en la mejilla izquierda y una rabia empezó a apoderarse de él…  
Luego bajo hacia su cuello y descubrió marcas rojizas, claramente hechas por medio de mordiscos.

Rosinante apretó los puños con fuerza, era demasiado… Doflamingo se había vuelto totalmente loco.

-Law…-y Rosinante, con mucho cuidado, levanto la cabeza y torso del muchacho, para empezar a levantarlo.

Quería llevarlo en brazos, salir de ahí y escapar lo antes posible de esa isla…  
Su plan no había previsto esto; nunca imagino llegar a estar delante de Law tan pronto. Había sido una tremenda suerte e, irónicamente, una frustración enorme que haya resultado así. Una expresión de angustia extrema apareció en el rubio.

Los parpados de Law empezaron a moverse tímidamente, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente con un deje de pereza. El semblante de Rosinante volvió a iluminarse, su sonrisa volvió y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar por las futuras lágrimas que arrojarían.  
Los ojos de Law visualizaron un espeso cabello rubio y una sonrisa… ¿Sería un sueño?

-Cora san…

-Law…-Rosinante tenía la voz quebrada, apenas podía hablar.

Law bajo de los brazos del hombre rubio y se puso de pie.

El muchacho se acercó a Rosinante lentamente.  
El pecho de Law subía y bajaba con rapidez.  
Lo miro directo a los ojos…  
Y en cuestión de segundos un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Trafalgar Law mientras se aferraba a Rosinante, con tanta fuerza, con tanta felicidad que sentía que casi llegaba la muerte; la felicidad que sentía era inexplicable.  
Rosinante guardo silencio, solamente ligeros sollozos salían de él mientras se aferraba a Law con la misma intensidad. No quería volverse a alejar de él…  
Preferiría morir en ese instante junto a él.

Tenía razón, no se había vuelto loco… Corazon estaba vivo, estaba cerca de él. Podía sentir la respiración alterada de este, su corazón que latía con rapidez y fuerza. Era real.

-Cora san…

-Has crecido mucho, Law…-logro articular Rosinante mientras trataba de detener el llanto y sonreír.

Law lo abrazo con más fuerza al oír aquello. Sentía que explotaría de tanta felicidad.

-Todo este tiempo… Yo… Perdóname…

-Law…

-Si no hubiese sido por mí…

-No digas eso-y Rosinante se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo directo a los ojos-. Por fin estamos de nuevo juntos y esta vez, te prometo, que serás libre…

-Pero tú… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

-Doflamingo tuvo… Mucha suerte, aprovecho bien las cartas que tenía a la mano-dijo Rosinante con amargura.

-Pensé que seguías atrapado…

-Lo sé…-y de nuevo volvió a abrazarlo-. Y me odio por no poder haber venido por ti antes…

-No, Cora san…

-Law, te prometo, juro por mi vida, qué nos iremos de aquí-dicto Rosinante mientras sonreía a Law. Su rostro estaba dirigido hacia abajo, Law aún era pequeño comparado con él. Law sonrió por primera vez en años.

-¿Ahora mismo?-pregunto Law con una expresión de extremo asombro.

-No…-respondió con suma vergüenza y frustración-. Hice mal mis planes… Si tratáramos de huir ahora sería demasiado arriesgado, Doflamingo lo descubriría enseguida.

Law guardo silencio mirando a Corazon con un semblante ligeramente preocupado. Tenía razón, huir en estos momentos sería algo demasiado estúpido y arriesgado.

-Perdón Law…

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto Law.

-Mañana por la noche, un barco de la marina vendrá a la isla… Será una revisión de rutina, nosotros escaparemos ahí.

-¿La marina…?

-Es la única forma de salir de aquí, lo siento Law…

-No importa… Pero ¿estás seguro que podremos huir en eso?

-Sí, no te preocupes por ello. Solo me preocupa el hecho de como tú…

-No te preocupes, yo saldré del palacio, como sea-dijo Law sin titubear.

Rosinante miro con angustia al muchacho. ¡Qué imbécil había sido! Su plan había sido un fiasco… Ahora estaba exponiendo a Law a un peligro enorme.

-Se lo que estas imaginándote Cora san, pero yo sé cómo librarme de Doflamingo… Al menos por un rato, te prometo que estaré donde sea que me pidas verme.

Rosinante aumento la intensidad de su angustia al recordar las cosas que Doflamingo era capaz de hacerle al muchacho.

-No, Law…-y el hombre rubio coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del joven-. No quería hablar de ello pero…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero que Doflamingo te vuelva a tocar, no quiero que llegues a usar… Quiero decir, no quiero que logres convencerlo por medio de…-y Rosinante no pudo continuar.

Y los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado en un gesto de impacto.  
Sentía que el orgullo se le destrozaba, aún más…  
No podía asimilar la vergüenza que sentía.  
Mordió su labio inferior, cerró fuertemente los puños junto con sus ojos, tratando de retener la rabia…

-Yo… Cora san…

Rosinante solo se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Todos los días eran lo mismo… Quería matarme y acabar con esa tortura…-y respiro profundamente para poder continuar-. Siempre me detenía recordándome que tú seguías vivo…

Rosinante volvió a llorar sin cohibición.

-No quería que nada te pasará-continuo Law pero esta vez recobrando un poco de fuerza en su voz-. Cora san… Eso no fue nada. He pasado por mucho más que eso…

-Law…

Law volvió a sonreír suavemente mirándolo con toda la confianza que le inspiraba volver a verlo frente a él.

-Cora san, te lo prometo, nunca más volverás a preocuparte por mí.

Hubo un silencio en donde ambos se dedicaron a mirarse, dedicándose una sonrisa el uno al otro. Aún quedaban un par de horas para que el sol saliera. No sabían que decirse después de tantos años…  
Law no tenía mucho que contar, no quería hablar sobre nada de su vida en Dressrosa.  
Y por su parte, Rosinante, no tenía mucho que contar, al menos no algo que pudiera contarle con toda libertad a Law, solo tenía asuntos relacionados con la marina y no quería incomodar al muchacho con ello.

-Y… ¿Estás bien?-se atrevió a preguntar Rosinante tomando asiento sobre la alfombra. Estaba sumamente nervioso-. Lo siento, pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en si estas lastimado o algo así… Tu mejilla y cuello…

-Estoy bien, esto son solo marcas leves. Nunca me ha lastimado en serio.

Y hubo un silencio incómodo. Durante este pequeño lapso Law recordó las palabras de Doflamingo respecto a Corazon… Y un rubor, acompañado de asco hacia sí mismo, apareció en su rostro. Rosinante lo noto.

-¿Te ocurre algo Law?

-No... Bueno, quiero decir algo. Cora san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, dime.

-¿A dónde iremos cuando salgamos de la isla?

-Con suerte lograremos llegar hasta el Red Line-contesto con un deje de temor en su voz-. Una vez estemos ahí, simplemente cruzaremos y después…

-¿Después qué?

-No lo sé-dijo soltando una débil risa nerviosa-. Supongo que me retiraré de la marina y viviremos en la primera isla tranquila que encontremos, ¿qué te parece eh Law?-pregunto con animosidad volviendo a sonreír con suma alegría.

A pesar de la alegre vibra de Rosinante el semblante del joven moreno estaba algo lúgubre.  
Su rostro estaba agachado y su boca estaba hecha un rictus.

-¿Qué te pasa Law? ¿No te agrada la idea?

-Cora san… No sé si podré vivir contigo. Quiero decir, ya no soy un niño...

-Law, entiendo-se apresuró a decir Rosinante riendo suavemente-. Podrás hacer lo que quieras, no tienes por qué seguirme para siempre, te dije que serás libre y lo serás.

Y otro silencio reino en la estancia. Esta vez Rosinante veía a Law con algo de consternación. Tenía la sensación de que Law quería alejarse un poco de él, como si tratase de evitarlo. Mientras tanto, en la mente del muchacho, las palabras de Doflamingo seguían retumbando claramente: "¿Piensas en él cuando te la estoy metiendo?"  
Era algo que le repugnaba admitir... Doflamingo tenía toda la razón.

"Maldita sea…" pensó Law para sí. No sabía ni cómo llego a sentir eso, no sabía si era culpa de todo lo que Doflamingo había hecho con él, no sabía si era algo intrínseco en él. Solo sabía que algún día tendría que decirle a Corazon su incomodidad respecto a él.  
No podía negarlo y, tarde o temprano, la verdad saldría a la luz. A pesar de sentir esa horrible, bochornosa e intensa atracción hacia Corazon aún no podía dar por hecho si eso era real. Tal vez solo era algo para consolar su mente durante todas las torturas de Doflamingo. No lo sabía, pero, el simple hecho de imaginarse viviendo con Corazon, tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupación, le hacía sentir una emoción que ponía a temblar su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-Tal vez, algún día, me hagas el honor de ser el "Tío Cora-san" de tus futuros hijos-se encontraba diciendo Rosinante con alegría. Law había vuelto a la tierra. Corazon había estado hablando mientras él estaba inmerso en su disputa interna.

-¿Qué…?-balbuceo el joven parpadeando confusamente.

-Law, ¿te sientes bien, en verdad?

-Sí, es solo que el verte ha sido demasiado para mí-contesto con calma.

-Creo que deberías volver a dormir…-dijo Rosinante con cierta decepción en su voz.

-No-dijo rápidamente Law. Su pulso empezó a aumentar.

Mañana tendrían mucho que hacer; mañana escaparían o morirían en el intento. No podía arriesgarse a volver a perder a Corazon para siempre.  
Así pues Law decidió despojarse de su camisa y dejar su torso al descubierto.  
Rosinante quedo sorprendido al ver el gran tatuaje que el muchacho exhibía en su pecho.

-Lo llevo desde los 15 años… Yo lo hice en tu honor-dijo con voz pausada y seria.  
No quería oírse como una tonta chica enamorada. Solo quería purgarse de la ola de sentimientos y confusión que se intensificaron desde el momento en que Corazon le planteo la idea de vivir juntos.

-Law… Por dios…-Rosinante se acercó a él para apreciar más el tatuaje. El hombre rubio sonrió con indulgencia y miro con ternura la seria expresión que Law ostentaba en ese momento-. Gracias, esto es lo más genial que alguien ha hecho por mí. En serio.

Law sintió un vuelco en el pecho.

-En cuanto pueda me haré uno también, en tu honor Law-le dijo Rosinante.

-No tienes porque-soltó el muchacho y volvió a ponerse la camisa-. Cora san…

-¿Si?

-Mañana escaparemos…

-Sí, mañana por la noche. Si algo sale mal y tú no puedes salir del palacio, no te preocu…

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-le interrumpió Law-. Cora san, si algo realmente sale mal, los 2 moriremos.

-Supongo que sí…-admitió Rosinante después de un pequeño suspiro de pesimismo.

-Cora san, no tengo la seguridad de que tú y yo seguiremos vivos para mañana, sé que es muy cruel que lo piense, pero es la verdad. Tal vez Doflamingo ya se esté enterando de que ambos nos encontramos…

Rosinante guardaba un silencio expectante, su semblante se había tornado en el de alguien digno de su edad. La seriedad estaba impregnada en su rostro. Law tomaba aire profundamente.

-Es por eso que… Tengo algo que decirte, Cora san.

Y Rosinante se quedó perplejo, ¿Qué tenía Law por decir? ¿De qué trataba ese asunto que ponía a Law tan tenso? Guardo silencio y espero a que el muchacho continuara.

-Siento algo… No sé qué clase de sentimiento será-dijo Law secamente-. No sé si será "amor", si solamente mi mente se trastorno después de haber estado mucho tiempo con Doflamingo, no estoy seguro si realmente sea lo que me guste… No lo sé… Pero quiero que sepas, Cora san, que…

-Law…-y Rosinante sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿En verdad estaba entiendo bien la intención de Law? Solamente quedo boquiabierto, mirando sin parpadear al muchacho y espero en silencio a que Law siguiera.

-Tú eres todo para mí -dijo Law mecánicamente, tratando de darse prisa en decirlo todo-. No ha pasado ni un solo día en que no piense en ti. Eres… La única persona que me importa en el mundo.

Rosinante no sabía que pensar, responder, que hacer. Law estaba ahí delante de él confesándole su más grande, profundo y privado sentimiento. Estaba siendo testigo de algo realmente puro. Algo que ni siquiera el, en sus 30 y tantos años de vida, había sentido todavía. El hombre solo se limitó a acercarse a Law y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.  
Por su parte, el joven Law no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente estúpido por el acto que se había atrevido a hacer hace unos instantes.

-No sé qué sientas por mí exactamente, no lo sé, no sabemos-empezó a decir Rosinante con nerviosismo. Sentía un enorme miedo. Un terrible sentimiento de confusión se había apoderado de él. Ese niño con el que había estado hace años ahora se había convertido en un muchacho que parecía haberse enamorado de él.

-Cora san…

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te prometo que lo averiguaremos con calma-murmuro el hombre mirándolo con una extraña ternura, ya no era la misma ternura que habitaba en la mayoría de las miradas que le había dedicado antes. Ahora había una pizca de confusión y pudor en ella.

Law se sintió aún más estúpido. Podía jurar que había arruinado todas las buenas intenciones y respeto que Corazon tenía para él.

-Cora san… Lo siento…-musito el muchacho separándose de él rápidamente-. Tenía que decirlo.

-No, descuida, no… No pasa nada-dijo Rosinante con pausas extremadamente nerviosas. El hombre sencillamente no podía negar ni disimular el miedo que reinaba en su cuerpo.

-Olvídalo Cora san… Entenderé si tú ya no quieres que escapemos.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-exclamo molesto-. No seas tonto Law… ¿Crees que solo por algo así me alejaré de ti? Ya te lo dije… Aún no… Quiero decir, eres aún muy joven para poder decidir que te gusta… Solo estás… Confundido…

Law guardo silencio, miro con cierta amargura hacia el piso. Un deje de enojo apareció en él después de oír las últimas palabras de Corazon. Tal vez eso era suficiente prueba para comprobar que su sentimiento era real; ese descontento era la confirmación de la autenticidad de sus emociones…

-No…

-¿Qué dices Law?

-Ya me di cuenta Cora san…

-No…

-Esto es real. Lo siento…

-Law… ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué?

-Sé que no lo crees. Pero ya entendí; yo nunca dejaré de sentir esto por ti-y Law tomo la mano derecha de Rosinante y la coloco sobre su pecho. Rosinante sintió las fuertes palpitaciones del muchacho.

Law miraba intensamente a Rosinante y este último miraba con temor al joven. El labio inferior del hombre rubio empezó a temblar, sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación…

-Law, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-pregunto Rosinante con un hilo de voz que concentraba todo su miedo y angustia-. Yo… No… No podemos… No puedo.

-Cora san…

-Tú debes de vivir otras cosas… Tienes… Toda una vida por delante aún…

Y Rosinante aparto su mano del cuerpo de Law. Se alejó un par de pasos.

-Una vida que tengo solo por ti; una vida que he conservado por ti… Si he seguido viviendo es por ti-y Law miro a Rosinante con extrema culpa.

-Yo… No… No quiero hacerte daño…-y Rosinante empezó a llorar. La tristeza que le invadía era la peor desde la que había sufrido desde la muerte de sus padres-. Si… Yo pudiera…

Law permaneció en silencio, el muchacho se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Rosinante lo miro desde su sitio. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus cuencas.

-No me lo perdonaría nunca Law…-musito el rubio con melancolía llevando su mano derecha hacia su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos-. Sería la misma clase de monstruo que Doflamingo…

-Te equivocas… Tú no eres así Cora san-y Law volvió a ponerse de pie.

El muchacho se acercó a Rosinante, colocó sus manos sobre los antebrazos del rubio empezó a dirigirlo hacia el suelo. Finalmente ambos quedaron sentados sobre la alfombra, uno frente al otro. Law coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Corazon. Acerco su rostro lentamente al de Rosinante. Cerró los ojos y suavemente acerco sus labios a los de Corazon…  
Solo fue un instante; el instante más sagrado que Law hubiera podido pedir.

Lo podría jurar con su vida… Lo amaba más que a nada ni nadie.  
Si su vida había sido un completo infierno por tan solo permitirle este momento de felicidad efímera, por vivir este intenso amor que le destrozaba la razón, tal vez todo habría valido la pena…  
Corazon estaba quieto, sus ojos seguían cerrados como al momento de sentir los labios de Law sobre su boca.

-Law…Duérmete por favor-dijo Rosinante sin abrir los ojos todavía. Su voz denotaba cuan afectado se sentía en esos momentos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

-Cora san…

-Vuelve a dormir, por favor, Law…

Corazon se puso de pie y respiro profundamente. Rosinante se retiró al cuarto de baño unos momentos. Law se recostó sobre la alfombra esperando a que Corazon volviera a la habitación. Cuando Rosinante volvió simplemente tomo asiento junto al muchacho. Nunca le dirigió la mirada, el rubio solo miraba hacia la ventana. Pasaron minutos así.

-Mañana nos veremos de nuevo Law… Por favor, cuídate mucho-dijo finalmente Rosinante con una voz profunda y neutra. El sol estaba empezando a salir.

-Cora san…-y Law se adelantó a tomar la mano de Rosinante; este último de inmediato se soltó del muchacho.

-Mañana nos iremos de aquí. Hasta entonces-y Rosinante se puso de pie-. Ve hacia el puerto principal… Espérame ahí. Yo te buscaré. Y de nuevo… Te ruego… Ten mucho cuidado. Te prometo que serás feliz, pase lo que pase

Y sin más el menor de los hermanos Donquixote salió de la estancia. Law se quedó ahí, en silencio, recostado y con un gran peso sobre su mente. Cerro los puños con fuerza y trato de contener toda la rabia que sentía consigo mismo. ¿Qué había hecho? Corazon nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Por su parte, Donquixote Rosinante salía del hotel lo más rápida y discretamente posible…  
Su corazón no había dejado de latir frenéticamente. Las piernas apenas le respondían; le sorprendió no haberse tropezado aún.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser así de cruel…?  
No había sido nada de lo que él había esperado por años; le destrozaba seguir caminando pensando en que aquel muchacho pudiera estar deseando la muerte después de haber confesado su mayor sentimiento.  
Ahora le atemorizaba volver a abrazarlo. Jamás imagino temerle a Law.  
Pero no daría marcha atrás, Law y él escaparían, por su vida, lo sacaría de ahí a toda costa…

Aún si Law volviera a besarlo… Aun así, el no flaquearía en su promesa.  
Y sin embargo aún la temería al después… No sabía que harían los 2 después de ser libres.  
Pero, como el mismo había dicho, tendrían tiempo de averiguarlo con calma una vez saliendo de Dressrosa.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Dressrosa, Doflamingo apenas estaba despertando…  
Salió de la cama y se dirigió a darse un baño. En tan solo 5 minutos termino y solo se colocó los pantalones y el abrigo de plumas.  
Y cuando salió de su cuarto…

-¡Vergo!

-Buenos días Doffy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba hasta dentro de un par de semanas-dijo Doflamingo con tranquilidad.

-Me deshice de algunos pendientes más rápido de lo que creí. Y bueno… ¿Cómo has estado Doffy?

-Aburrido, no hay mucho que hacer últimamente pero…-y el rubio se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa que dejaba ver una clara intención de intimidad-Al parecer ya habrá un par de cosas por hacer, ¿no es así, Vergo?

Vergo le devolvió inmediatamente el gesto con una clara expresión de satisfacción.

-Claro que sí Doffy.

Doflamingo sonrió con más confianza.

-Iré a vestirme, tengo que ocuparme de algo primero. Espérame en el comedor principal. Volveré en un rato más.

-Como ordenes Doffy-y Vergo dio media vuelta y se fue.

Doflamingo regreso a su habitación, salió por la ventana y se dirigió hacia el hotel donde había dejado a Law.  
En cuestión de minutos el shichibukai había llegado. Entro a Law durmiendo sobre la alfombra. Lo levanto y lo puso sobre su hombro izquierdo, como si fuera un costal, y salió del lugar.  
Law despertó cuando ya habían llegado al palacio, sin embargo, no hablo para nada, no quería dar señales de estar despierto. Doflamingo lo dejo en su habitación y se dispuso a ir con Vergo como había dicho.

"¿Qué pasa…?" pensó Law al ver que Doflamingo no se había quedado con él para molestarlo como toda las mañanas.

Era algo que le sorprendía en gran medida. Law sintió una enorme angustia…  
¿Qué tal si Doflamingo, gracias a los hechos de ayer, había perdido el interés en él?  
¿Y si, gracias a esa falta de interés, ya no podría tener el privilegio de salir del palacio?

Pronto el muchacho se levantó y fue en busca de Doflamingo.

-Baby, ¿Dónde está Doflamingo?-pregunto Law secamente al haberse topado con la chica en un pasillo.

-El joven está desayunando frente a la piscina pero…

Y Law corrió hacia el lugar indicado sin escuchar el resto de las palabras de Baby 5.  
Cuando finalmente el muchacho llego a su destino quedo paralizado, el miedo le había detenido las piernas y su rostro quedo impregnado de impacto.

-Doffy...

-¿Qué pasa?-y Doflamingo, quien se encontraba de espaldas, se dio la vuelta y esbozo una fugaz mueca de molestia-. Law…

Law permaneció en silencio, observaba con temor a aquel hombre moreno que tenía un pedazo de pan pegado en su mejilla izquierda. Los recuerdos le estaban afectando de nuevo… La rabia y el miedo se combinaban. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Vergo aquí?

-Law, vuelve a la habitación-le dijo Doflamingo mientras apartaba los brazos de Vergo de él.

Law miro con desagrado al rubio y sin más volvió al interior del palacio.

"¡No! ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué justo ahora!?"

Era demasiado inoportuno: La llegada de Vergo, además de provocarle horribles sensaciones, había robado el interés de Doflamingo. Hubiera deseado que Doflamingo reaccionará como cualquier individuo normal; que lo olvidará, ignorara totalmente y se divirtiera con su nuevo trofeo… Pero esta falta de interés solo lo dejaría sin derechos.

-¿Qué ocurre Doffy?

Doflamingo miro amargamente hacia la piscina. Nadie sabía respecto a su situación con Law. Nadie, pero Vergo era otro caso…

-Siéntate y escucha-indico el rubio mientras tomaba una botella de vino que se encontraba en la mesa que ahí se había dispuesto para su desayuno.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya agradado este pequeño capítulo y los haya dejado con ganas de más! Bueno... Ahora que lo pienso, no con tantas ganas porque luego me siento presionada por actualizar pronto, pero es la universidad, queridos lectores... u-u Agregandole el hecho de que soy algo desorganizada con el tiempo. **  
**Pero no pienso dejar inconcluso esta historia, creanme... He dicho esto antes, pero en serio, no tienen idea de cuanto amo la historia de Corazon y Law en este momento de mi vida y ese intenso amor ha sido mi motor para escribir este fic y será el motor para que lo termine, a pesar de no contar con mucho tiempo libre.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, los espero en el siguiente y cuidense c:!**  
**P.D.: Feliz día de San Valentin **

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	3. Resistencia

**¡Hola! Sean bievenidos a este tercer capítulo. Espero que esten bien y dejenme disculparme por la "posible" tardanza en actualizar :c **  
**La universidad ya empezo a exigir y la falta de tiempo empieza a hacerse presente... **  
**Además de que el fin de semana pasado asistí a una convención y fui con cosplay... Ya se imaginaran como estuve de atareada xD**

**¿Ya escucharon la voz de Pica!? :D ¡Es hermosa xD!****Bueno sin más estupideces que contar, aquí tienen el capítulo 3.**

* * *

Law se encontraba en la habitación de Doflamingo, justo como este le había indicado.  
El muchacho estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Su mirada gris se encontraba clavada en el piso. Un ligero temblor dominaba su cuerpo.  
No podía imaginar que haría Doflamingo cuando llegara…  
Le atemorizaba que trajera consigo a Vergo. La simple idea le hizo estremecer aún más.

Y mientras tanto, Doflamingo terminaba de contar su gran secreto a Vergo.  
El hombre rubio daba su último trago de vino para quitarse la sensación de pesadez de su cabeza.  
Vergo solo mantenía silencio, su expresión era sumamente seria.  
Sinceramente… No le agradaba la idea, pero no podía contradecir a Doffy, en lo absoluto.

-¿Y bien…?

-No hay nada que pueda decir Doffy, ese niño no me molesta.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Así que… ¿Si te pidiera que me ayudaras con el aceptarías?-pregunto Doflamingo esbozando su característica sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Doflamingo soltó una ligera risa y moviendo su dedo índice le indico que lo siguiera.  
En cuestión de un par de minutos el par de hombres habían llegado a la habitación de Doflamingo.  
Law vio con terror como sus sospechas se cumplían. El corazón del muchacho empezó a latir descontroladamente.

-Cierra la puerta con llave Vergo-dijo Doflamingo mientras se quitaba su abrigo de plumas.

Law se puso de pie y se alejó lo más posible de ellos. Esto era demasiado…  
Si ser el juguete de Doflamingo era un hecho horrible por sí mismo, el ser observado por Vergo sería lo más desquiciado, cruel, enfermo e insoportable que le pudo haber ocurrido a Doflamingo hasta el momento. Debía ser una broma, no, un castigo por haber tenido demasiada felicidad recientemente… Tal vez ya lo había descubierto…

Doflamingo se dirigió de inmediato hacia él, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

-No puedes hacer esto…-musito Law mirando con desesperación al hombre rubio.

-¿No? Pero pequeño Law, últimamente te has comportado muy mal conmigo-y Doflamingo empezó a besar su cuello lascivamente.

-Esto es demasiado…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso nuestro querido Vergo te causa malos recuerdos?-inquirió Doflamingo con una voz suave y cruel. Las manos de Doflamingo empezaron a tocar los muslos de Law.

Por su parte Vergo aún se mantenía cerca de la puerta, miraba con seriedad la incómoda escena. Su silencio y postura eran increíbles a pesar de detestar el ver como Doffy acariciaba a ese mocoso con tanta energía y pasión. Empezaba a cuestionar si alguna vez Doflamingo había sido tan atento con él. Sin embargo, como ya había decidido, seguiría sin dudar de sus órdenes y deseos.

Law empezaba a retorcerse con tanta fuerza que Doflamingo lo tomo por las muñecas y las elevo contra la pared. Doflamingo volvió acercarse al cuello del muchacho esta vez para empezar a dejar sus características marcas rojizas…

-Doflamingo…-susurró Law. Tenía que aprovechar que lo tenía cerca y que probablemente Vergo no escucharía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué pasa…?-jadeo Doflamingo mientras empezaba a desabrochar la camisa del joven sin dejar de besar su cuello al mismo tiempo.

-Te lo ruego…

-¿Qué?-Doflamingo se detuvo. Law nunca se había rebajado a hablar con ese tono de voz y menos a rogar, ni siquiera la primera vez en que abuso de él.

-Te lo pido-musito Law con toda la desesperación que sentía-. Puedo…

-¿Puedes qué?-inquirió Doflamingo con voz baja.

-Te juro qué… Haré lo que quieras… Puedo… Cumplir todo lo que me pidas… Esta noche… Ahora mismo… Cuando quieras… Lo que sea…

Doflamingo estaba realmente en shock. Su pulso aumento de inmediato. El oír a Law de es manera, tan indefenso, tan desesperado, le había provocado una excitación nunca antes experimentada. Su frente empezó a bañarse en sudor.

-Solo te pido que no lo hagas en frente de él…-y Law lo miro directamente a lo ojos.

Doflamingo estaba sumamente molesto. No quería parar, quería enseñarle su lugar a Law y jugar con él junto con Vergo. Si paraba ahora…

-Por favor… Seré completamente tuyo-continuo Law con la voz más baja y suave. Con cuidado llevo una mano vacilante hacia el gran pecho de Doflamingo y, con todo el valor que pudo sacar de sí, empezó a acariciarlo.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Doflamingo se derritiera internamente.  
Inmediatamente Doflamingo mostro un gesto de absoluta molestia y golpeó a Law con fuerza en el abdomen. Ese mocoso lo había atrapado… Lo había convencido.  
Law cayó al suelo tratando de aminorar su dolor llevándose las manos hacia su abdomen.

-Vergo…

-Sí, Doffy.

-Vete de aquí… Necesito arreglar esto a solas-Doflamingo estaba ardiendo de deseo. No podría soportar más-. Que nadie venga a molestarme.

-Entendido-y Vergo salió de la estancia.

Law volteo a ver a Doflamingo, este último lo miraba con avidez. El shichibukai se puso de rodillas y empezó a levantar al muchacho. Law respiraba con dificultad debido al golpe recibido.

-¿Y bien...?-murmuro Doflamingo levantando la barbilla del muchacho.

Law cerró los ojos fuertemente y, recordando con gran pesar la petición que le había dicho Corazon, se dispuso a empezar su última jugada con Doflamingo.  
El muchacho se abalanzo sobre Doflamingo y con rapidez empezó a besarlo con mucho empeño.  
Doflamingo de inmediato coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de Law mientras se dejaba derribar hacia el suelo. Law comenzó a usar su lengua, cosa que funciono de maravilla, el cuerpo de Doflamingo vibraba de excitación.

-Law…-musito Doflamingo con una desbordada lujuria, no tardo nada en volver a meter su lengua en la boca del joven. Le volvía loco sentir la suave y pequeña lengua de Law jugueteando con la suya.

El muchacho rápidamente se percató de la gran erección que había provocado a Doflamingo.

-¿Qué sucede?-susurro Law. El joven empezó a rozar con sus labios el fuerte cuello del shichibukai.

-Me vuelves loco…-jadeo Doflamingo mientras tomaba el rostro de Law y lo dirigía hacia su pecho.

Law empezó a besar esa zona, pasó fugazmente su lengua por los pectorales de Doflamingo. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta toparse con el borde del pantalón.

-Bájalo… Con tus dientes…-ordeno Doflamingo con un hilo de voz.

El muchacho acato la orden.  
Y pronto se vio frente a frente con el gran y rígido miembro de Doflamingo.

-Mira como me pones mocoso…

-Lo sé-respondió Law, estaba empezando a tomar su papel en serio. Quería ganarse a Doflamingo a como diera lugar.

-Pídemelo…

-Déjame meterlo en mi boca, por favor-dijo Law con calma.

-Toma…-y Doflamingo dirigió su rígido miembro hacia los labios del muchacho.

Y el muchacho introdujo la gran erección de Doflamingo en su boca. Apenas alcanzaba a introducir la mitad. Los gemidos de Doflamingo no se hicieron esperar.  
Law succionaba lo más fuerte que podía, quería darle todo a ese maldito y dejarlo exhausto.

-Law… Law…-y Doflamingo saco su pene de la boca del muchacho, se puso de pie y le indico al joven que continuara la tarea de rodillas.

Esta vez Doflamingo tomo la cabeza de Law y empezó a empujarla para llevar su miembro hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Quería metérsela por completo. Law sentía que se quedaba sin aire, se estaba atragantando. Pronto los sonidos de desesperación aparecieron y Doflamingo lo libero de tal asfixia. Law tosió por un par de minutos.

-¿Fue demasiado para ti niño?-soltó el rubio mientras reía divertido.

-Sí… No puedo… Es demasiado grande para mí Doflamingo-jadeo Law mirándolo con una falsa seducción. El ego del shichibukai estaba inflándose a más no poder.

Pronto Law se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse los pantalones. Luego prosiguió a quitarse la ropa interior con lentitud; Doflamingo observaba completamente hipnotizado.  
Law ahora estaba completamente desnudo frente a él por voluntad propia. Seguidamente, Law se recostó sobre la cama con las piernas separadas.

Doflamingo no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando: Law se estaba ofreciendo cual ramera. Y eso... Era invaluable.  
Se asombró del increíble miedo que Law había sentido por tener a Vergo frente a él, tanto miedo que había obligado al muchacho a tener que pagar con esta clase de acción.  
Que suerte…

-¿Cómo quieres que juguemos hoy pequeño Law?-pregunto Doflamingo con exagerada perversidad en su voz. Se relamió los labios lascivamente mientras frotaba su miembro con tranquilidad.

Law no contesto, solo alzo sus piernas y dejo expuesta su entrada.  
Doflamingo de inmediato dirigió su atención a esa zona. Pronto la lengua del rubio se encontraba lamiendo aquella zona intima. Law cerró los ojos fuertemente, la sensación era bastante desagradable para él.

-¿Te agrada mi lengua Law?

-Sí… Por favor… Hazme tuyo ya…-el muchacho fingió un voz adornada de gemidos de excitación.

-No te preocupes, ya pronto te la meteré…

Y volvió a lamer la entrada del muchacho pero esta vez alternando entre pequeños lapsos donde introducía uno o dos dedos tratando de dilatar su orificio. La molestia incrementaba en Law. Las palabras de Corazon retumbaban en su cabeza: la culpa le consumía.

"Lo siento Cora san… Es la única forma…" se decía Law una y otra vez.

Pronto el muchacho dejo sus pensamientos de culpa al sentir la punta del miembro de Doflamingo presionando en su entrada.  
Ya era la hora.

-Agh… Dofla… Doflamingo…

-Te gusta demasiado mi verga, ¿no es así?-jadeo Doflamingo mientras empujaba más su miembro dentro del muchacho.

-Sí… Sí…-mintió Law apretando los dientes tratando de ignorar toda sensación.

Su mente estaba luchando por olvidar las palabras de Corazon y por ignorar el leve placer que estaba empezando a sentir. Y luego, para su pesar, llego el consuelo recurrente que tenía durante el sexo: La imagen de que Corazon era el que estaba encima de él, la imagen de que Corazon estaba introduciéndose en él.

"No, no… No puedo…" pensó con rabia Law mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo no podía ignorar ese ligero placer y el deseo de transformar a Doflamingo en Corazon.

Por cada embestida que sentía imaginaba que era Corazon quien introducía toda su virilidad en su interior.  
El placer empezó a crecer en gran medida. Se sentía sumamente asqueroso.  
Doflamingo empezó mover sus caderas con rapidez, saliendo y entrando frenéticamente.  
Law empezó a gemir sin control. Doflamingo se sorprendió demasiado:  
¿En verdad el muchacho estaba disfrutándolo? No podía pedir nada mejor…  
La excitación era demasiada… Sentía que esta vez se vendría como nunca.

Pronto el hombre rubio cambio a Law de posición, lo coloco en 4 y con ayuda de sus hilos lo elevo un poco más de manera que pudiera introducirse en el sin problema.

-Oh Law…-Doflamingo había entrado en él de nuevo. Sentía como el interior de Law oprimía deliciosamente su miembro. Nunca había jodido con alguien tan perfecto como Law. Nadie le había dado tanto placer como ese muchacho.

Los gemidos de Law le hervían más la sangre…  
Law no podía detener el placer que estaba experimentando al imaginar su fantasía máxima con Corazon. Si tan solo Doflamingo pudiera leer la mente ya lo hubiera asesinado de la peor manera posible…  
La boca de Law estaba abierta, tratando de tomar todo el aire posible, un hilo de saliva estaba saliendo de ella. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, ya no estaba razonando. Ya se había olvidado por completo de la advertencia que le había hecho Corazon. Ya se había olvidado del mundo real.

-Más…-gimió el muchacho.

-¿Más? Pequeño Law, en verdad que das asco, eres peor que una puta-dijo Doflamingo sumamente divertido. No podía asimilar toda la suerte que tenía, toda la excitación que sentía.

Y Doflamingo empezó a aumentar la fuerza y rapidez de sus estocadas y, para cumplirle la petición al joven Law respecto a darle "más", uso su habilidad y rodeo el miembro del muchacho con sus hilos, apretándolo suavemente.  
Un gran gemido surgió de Law. Su miembro se sentía estupendamente con esos hilos oprimiéndolo y frotándolo…

-¿Te gusta eso?

Law solo continúo gimiendo descontroladamente. El hombre de las gafas empezó a masturbarlo con gran empeño. Disfrutaba en gran manera el contemplar el rostro de Law transformado por el placer. Parecía estar sufriendo de tanto placer.

Pronto Doflamingo se cansó de esa posición y decidió tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama. Coloco a Law encima de él, de manera que el muchacho tomara asiento dándole la espalda y este pudiera penetrarlo cómodamente. Y así pasaron unos 10 minutos…  
Doflamingo movía con ritmo sus caderas, no necesitaba moverse mucho en esa posición, todo el trabajo recaía en Law. El muchacho subía y bajaba, introducía y sacaba una y otra vez el resbaladizo miembro del shichibukai. Doflamingo no tardo en volver a poner sus manos sobre Law, esta vez utilizo sus propias para tomar el pene del muchacho: Comenzó a masajearlo, luego a frotarlo para después apretar la punta y sentir pequeñas gotas saliendo de ahí.

-Law estas chorreando… ¿Piensas correrte tan pronto?-inquirió el rubio riéndose.

El joven no le hizo caso, Law estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo como la rigidez de Doflamingo se hundía dentro de él y le provocaba oleadas de placer…

-Contéstame cuando te hablo-y Doflamingo lo aparto con brusquedad. Law cayó al suelo. Y por fin el joven salió de su trance. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Doflamingo puso su pie derecho sobre la cabeza de Law, presionándola ligeramente.

-¿Qué te has pensado mocoso? No puedes terminar hasta que te hayas encargado de mí… Y aún no me siento satisfecho, tú lo prometiste… ¿O debería traer a nuestro querido Vergo de nuevo?

-No… Por favor… Perdóname…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo siento Doflamingo… Haré lo que me pidas-dijo Law con cautela.

Doflamingo movió un par de dedos y, de un momento a otro, Law se encontraba con sus extremidades atadas por hilos y extendidas en lo más posible. Doflamingo lo alzo de manera que su boca pudiera tomar la erección de Law sin problemas.  
Pronto Law se encontró inmerso en otro torbellino de placer sin igual; su miembro estaba siendo succionado tan intensamente… La lengua de Doflamingo se sentía tan bien…  
Tan delicioso… Aún más cuando volvía a imaginarse que Corazon era el que le estaba dando ese placer oral.

Doflamingo no tuvo problemas con llevar toda la hombría de Law dentro de su boca hasta su garganta, en lo absoluto. Law no pudo resistir más…  
Había llegado al orgasmo con esta imagen mental: Corazon recibía su ardiente líquido en la boca. El último sonido del muchacho fue un largo, profundo y sensual gruñido.

Doflamingo consumió por completo toda la descarga del muchacho.  
Law perdió el sentido por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Doflamingo volvió a entrar en él desde atrás. Sentía que se partiría en dos… La posición y la violencia con la que el shichibukai estaba penetrándole le parecían cada vez más insoportables.

-No pudiste soportar nada pequeño Law… No sabes controlarte aún…-y Doflamingo sacó su miembro un momento para besar el marcado abdomen del muchacho. Luego se dispuso a lamer los rígidos pezones de Law con tal voluptuosidad y energía que el pobre joven sentía que los arrancaría en cualquier instante-. Espera…

Y Doflamingo fue hacia el armario de la habitación y volvió con un gran consolador de plástico color rosa. Law observo el ridículo aparato con amargura.  
Pronto el shichibukai empezó a expandir la entrada del joven con sus dedos para después introducir el artefacto en el orificio. Un gemido de dolor salió de Law.

-Esto ocurre cuando terminas primero que yo mocoso… Pero que digo, esto te debe de fascinar, últimamente has dejado relucir tu lado más repugnante Law-dijo el gran hombre rubio mientras empujaba lentamente el aparato dentro del joven-. Mira que culo tan resistente tienes, no solamente es hermoso, eh Law…-y Doflamingo metió completamente el artefacto de un solo y brusco movimiento.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron en gran suma al sentir el agudo dolor que le había sido provocado. Apretaba los dientes fuertemente para ignorar la sensación. Pronto Doflamingo oprimió un pequeño botón de aquel instrumento y este empezó a vibrar frenéticamente. Law se retorcía; era demasiado… No sabía ni que sentir. Era una sobre estimulación horrenda.

-Mira Law… Volviste a ponerte duro… Fufufufu…-Doflamingo lanzo una risa muy larga. Era demasiado divertido todo eso. Sentía que podía estar jodiendo por todo el día si se le antojaba. Law seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo sin parar.

De un momento a otro Doflamingo puso a Law a darle placer oral de nuevo, el vibrador seguía dentro del muchacho.

-Tócate mientras lo haces…-ordeno el rubio. Dicho y hecho Law empezó a masturbarse débilmente con la poca concentración que poseía en estos momentos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Law volviera a correrse. Law, quien todavía se encontraba succionando la erección de Doflamingo, recibió una fuerte bofetada que lo aparto de su tarea. Law yacía en el suelo, temblando y mirando temeroso como Doflamingo se acercaba y levantaba una de piernas para propinarle una patada en la espalda.

-Nunca aprenderás a contenerte, ¿no es así?-inquirió Doflamingo con una ligera mezcla de rabia y lascividad. Hizo que Law se incorporara y de nuevo dirigió la cabeza del joven e introdujo de nueva cuenta su miembro en la boca de Law. Esta vez sin importarle el atragantamiento que dejaba a Law. Doflamingo le detenía la cabeza con fuerza increíble.

Law apenas podía resistir, sentía que Doflamingo le destrozaría la garganta… Y finalmente una gran y abundante descarga inundo la garganta y boca de Law. El muchacho fue obligado a mostrar cómo se tragaba dicho líquido, Doflamingo le indico que usara su lengua para saborearlo y después tragarlo.

El muchacho cayó tendido en el piso, con Doflamingo hundiéndose entre sus glúteos.  
Quien sabe hasta cuándo acabaría o se hartaría… No podía creer que Doflamingo volviera a la acción tan rápido. Era inhumano.  
Law boca arriba, boca abajo, succionando de nuevo, frotando esto y aquello, frotándose a sí mismo para el entretenimiento de Doflamingo, siendo golpeado en la espalda, en el rostro, en el abdomen, sus glúteos recibiendo azotes, sus piernas y brazos recibiendo leves cortes provocados por los tensos hilos que les rodeaban…

Al final de la jornada, Law se encontró abandonado sobre la cama. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente abatido por el dolor y el cansancio. Su espalda estaba llena de pequeñas marcas, al igual que su cuello, piernas, glúteos y brazos. Lucía como si fuese un viejo muñeco de trapo…  
Su entrada estaba completamente lastimada, a partir de ahí, hasta sus muslos, brotaba delgados ríos de semen; Doflamingo se había venido dentro de él tantas veces…

Cuando por fin despertó sintió sus piernas tan débiles que dudo en poder levantarse y caminar sin poner en evidencia su dolor. Ya era demasiado tarde, ya había anochecido.  
Pronto Law sintió la repugnancia habitual que siempre le inundaba al haber terminado sus sesiones de sexo con Doflamingo. Pero esta vez no solo fue repugnancia…  
Law dejó caer su rostro contra la almohada con fuerza, restregaba su cara contra ella al sentir la gran culpa de haberle fallado a Corazon, y peor aún, de haberse rebajado a disfrutarlo… Y de la manera más asquerosa: Imaginándoselo teniendo sexo con él.  
Era una gran falta de respeto a Corazon...  
Nunca se lo perdonaría…

-Vaya, por fin despertaste-Doflamingo había regresado.

Law volteo débilmente su cabeza para mirarle. El gran hombre rubio se aproximó a la cama y tomo asiento.

-Debo decir que resististe demasiado el día de hoy mocoso, no pensé que cumplirías tu palabra.

-No tienes que decirlo, lo prometí-dijo Law seriamente-. No puedo caminar sin parecer un lisiado, necesito comer.

-¿En serio?-y Doflamingo lanzo una risa burlona. Law solo se mantuvo en un amargo silencio-. Llamaré a Baby para que traiga algo…-y Doflamingo saco su den den mushi.

-No quiero que me vea así-se adelantó el joven.

-No te preocupes, solo finge estar dormido-le dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

En unos 10 minutos Law se encontraba alimentándose. Doflamingo seguía haciéndole compañía.

-¿No saldrás esta noche?-inquirió Law.

-¿Acaso esperabas dormir solo esta noche?

-Tú mismo propusiste la idea de que podría dormir solo próximamente…

-Sí…Pero eso fue antes de que hicieras tu pequeña rabieta, ¿lo recuerdas?

Law guardo silencio. Doflamingo noto el aura de inconformidad del muchacho y dijo:

-Si quieres, mañana puedes salir hasta tarde, es todo, al fin y al cabo, me daría lástima no recompensarte por tales excesos que tuvimos hoy-y Doflamingo lo acerco a él, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo derecho. Lo acomodo contra su pecho. Law se extrañó por tal gesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Law inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tratarte con decencia sin que te asustes?

-Es demasiado irónico después de dejarme totalmente lastimado-dijo Law secamente.

-Sí… Tal vez… Law, debemos de dejar de tratarnos así, ¿no crees?-soltó Doflamingo apretando más al muchacho contra su cuerpo. Law noto los latidos del rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Podríamos llevarnos bien, podrías ser más lindo contigo si tú estuvieras dispuesto a devolverme lo mismo…

Law sintió una incomodidad enorme. Doflamingo tenía su faceta decente: La faceta familiar que tenía con los demás integrantes del grupo. Había oído varias veces como Doflamingo defendía a sus colegas y subordinados con determinación y había sido testigo de cómo había castigado a los que se atrevían a faltarle el respeto a su familia. Pero Law nunca había querido el mismo trato, ni por un instante.

-Law, no eres estúpido, lo sé… Desde que eras un niño has sido demasiado listo, pero… Parece aún no comprendes todo lo que te puedo dar, todo lo que podríamos hacer juntos. Si tan solo me prometieras tu lealtad-dijo Doflamingo seriamente. El rubio tomo la mano de Law y la estrecho.

-Yo te obedezco, eso es todo lo que importa…

-Me obedeces por miedo Law, solo por salvar la vida de mi querido hermano.

-Lo que pides no se realizará nunca Doflamingo-musito Law con cierto temor-. No puedes hacer que te quiera, nunca seré como los demás que te siguen sin cuestionarte.

Doflamingo desvaneció su sonrisa. Apretó la mano que sostenía la de Law.

-¿Estas tan seguro de eso, Law? Si algún día mi hermano dejará de existir…

-Ten por seguro que yo también dejaría esta vida…

Doflamingo tomo el rostro de Law con cuidado y se acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Los ojos grises de Law se reflejaban en las gafas de Doflamingo.  
Law sintió como sus latidos aumentaban debido a la tensión de que el rubio pudiera cometer alguna locura en cualquier momento.  
Doflamingo tomo la barbilla del muchacho y finalmente sus labios se unieron: Los labios de Doflamingo se movían suavemente contra los cerrados y quietos labios de Law.

-Si pudiera, te daría todo el mundo para que lo destruyeras, te daría todo… Te daría incluso a Corazon para tu completo placer…

Law miro aterrado a Doflamingo; en verdad Corazon no se equivocó al decir que su hermano era un monstruo.

-No… Yo no soy como tú… Déjame solo, por favor.

-Piénsalo bien, tú y yo seriamos felices si tan solo abrieras tu corazón para mí y no para mi hermano… Corazon nunca te haría caso si lo pensamos bien-empezó a decir Doflamingo con sequedad.

Law se apartó lo más posible de Doflamingo y se recostó. Sentía un terrible dolor en su corazón… Su amor por Corazon nunca sería correspondido. Doflamingo se recostó a su espalda, le paso un brazo por encima.

-¿Te lastimo lo que dije pequeño Law?

-No… ¿por qué debería? No es como si esperara que Cora-san me respondiera-respondió el muchacho con la voz más serena que podía concebir-. Seré un estúpido por sentir algo por él, pero no soy tan idiota como para esperar que el sienta lo mismo. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo… Quien pensaría que tú, un hombre adulto, rey de Dressrosa y shichibukai, tiene más ilusiones tontas que un simple muchacho…

Y Doflamingo le tomo por el cabello, halando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Y aun después de tantos golpes no aprendes a controlar tus palabras-dijo Doflamingo entre dientes.

-¿Podríamos dormir ya? Sabes que a pesar de todos mis insultos, seguiré aquí…  
Por favor, mi cuerpo está demasiado dañado por hoy, si no quieres verme muerto por la mañana, déjame en paz.

Y Doflamingo lo soltó con un deje de fastidio y volvió a recostar en completa quietud. En cuestión de un par de minutos ambos cayeron rendidos al sueño.

Mientras tanto en algún motel de Dressrosa se encontraba Donquixote Rosinante.  
El hombre rubio se encontraba saliendo de su ducha. Su mente aún seguía perturbada por Law.  
Fue hacia el espejo del tocador y miro con atención las cicatrices que plagaban su pálido y fuerte cuerpo, luego puso atención en su espeso cabello color rubio, luego en sus ojos azules…  
Miro con detenimiento su rostro… Ya los años habían dejado un par de signos en su piel. Pero aun así lucía más joven que Doffy, su rostro aun poseía vitalidad…

Y, después de hacer ese breve análisis de su cuerpo, cuestionó con gran desesperación el por qué Law sentía atracción por él. ¿Cómo Law podría sentirse atraído por un hombre como él?

-Debería dejar de pensar en ello…

Rosinante se dispuso a ponerse su ropa interior y luego se metió en la cama. Cuando se encontraba recostado, cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente.  
La infancia… Sus padres… Doffy… Los ataques de aquel pueblo furioso… La muerte de su madre… El asesinato de su padre…

Era una transición de dolor que casi todas las noches tenía que lidiar. Hasta que los recuerdos felices llegaban: Aquellos días en la marina, aquellos días en que viajaba con Law y en los que ambos por fin habían encontrado un amigo en quien confiar.  
Amaba a ese niño, pero no como Law lo amaba a él…  
Se preguntó desde cuando el muchacho había empezado a transformar ese cariño fraternal en un amor… Distinto.  
Se sentía tan culpable… Luego sentía una rabia contra Doffy por haber inculcado a Law esas costumbres… Luego volvía a sentirse culpable por no pensar en que Law posiblemente era así por naturaleza propia.  
Mañana sería el gran día… Mañana en la noche… Mañana por fin le daría la libertad verdadera a Law. Por fin… Y mañana tendría que enfrentar los sentimientos de Law de una vez por todas.

Tenía un inmenso miedo… Si Law volvía a besarlo… No podría soportarlo y tendría que alejarse de él. Todos sus planes de vivir una vida tranquila con Law se habían marchitado…  
Luego volvió a sentirse mal: Si tan solo él tuviera la misma clase de inclinaciones.

Ahora que lo recordaba… Nunca había tenido contacto sexual con nadie. Ni con mujeres.  
Solo había pretendido tener relaciones en las viejas ocasiones en que Doffy y los ejecutivos salían a divertirse con prostitutas y a beber en exceso. Rosinante no había querido nunca participar en alguna de sus actividades…  
Y cuando estaba en la marina nunca había tenido la oportunidad de salir con alguien en serio. Solamente había tenido ligeros enamoramientos de algunas chicas que veía de vez en cuando…

Sintió una ligera vergüenza al recordar ese hecho. Su rostro se enrojeció al pensar en la terrible posibilidad de que su primera vez fuera con un hombre… Y ese hombre fuese Law…

-¡NO!-exclamo con terror el rubio mientras agarraba la sabana y se cubría hasta la cabeza con ella-. No podría…

Y después de varios minutos de debatir con lo mismo quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya parecido decente este episodio (Aunque decente no fue para nada) Cuidense mucho y portense bien... **  
**¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio! **

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	4. La ley libre y el corazón vacilante

**¡Hola! Argh :c **  
**Perdón como siempre por la tardanza en actualizar... Literalmente hace un mes que subí el último. Disculpenme 3 **  
**Tengan seguro que si terminaré esta historia, ya solo faltan un par de episodios más y dará fin. **

**Espero que hayan estado muy content s al ver a Cora-san, aunque sea por segundos, en el anime. Fue hermoso. **  
**Agradezco la paciencia que me tienen, cada comentario que dejan y que me alegra leer. **  
**Me alegra mucho más el ver que esta pareja nueva, Cora x Law, este empezando a ser más aceptada cada día más.**  
**Sin más, aquí tienen el capitulo 4.**

* * *

Los ojos de Trafalgar Law se abrían perezosamente. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las cortinas de la venta empezaban a molestarle. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, una ligera brisa de dolor recorrió su cuerpo al salir de la cama. Se dirigió al baño, entro a la ducha y, esta vez con mucho cuidado, empezó a limpiar su lastimada piel con empeño…

Esta mañana era diferente… Deseaba poder cambiar su piel…  
No podía asimilar el cómo podría volver a ver a Corazon después de haberse "ensuciado" tanto después de ignorar sus palabras de no volver a caer en las manos de Doflamingo mientras lo pudiera evitar .

Law continúo con su tarea y en unos minutos más salió de la regadera. Doflamingo aún seguía durmiendo. ¿Qué debería de hacer? No haría ninguna clase de equipaje, solo se llevaría la ropa que vestiría el día de hoy…  
Estaba empezando a sentir una intensa ansiedad; esperar hasta el atardecer para que el plan se pusiera en marcha le parecía una eternidad.  
Doflamingo despertó y de inmediato dirigió su atención hacia Law quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué te sucede pequeño Law?

-Nada, ya tengo hambre, iré a desayunar…

-Espera, desayunemos juntos, con los demás… Hace mucho que no pasas tiempo con la familia-dijo Doflamingo apartando las sabanas.

-No me gusta estar con ellos, no quiero comer aquí.

-Pero esta mañana lo harás-dicto Doflamingo mientras se ponía de pie. El gran hombre rubio se colocó su abrigo de plumas y un par de pantaloncillos cortos-. Vamos Law…

Law lo miro con desagrado y obedeció sin más. Finalmente llegaron al gran salón de descanso donde toda la familia se encontraba relajándose, algunos ya estaban degustando alguna fruta o bebida, otros estaban jugando y platicando entre ellos.

-Doffy, buenos días.

-Joven amo, buenos días.

-Que empiecen a preparar el desayuno, esta mañana todos comeremos juntos-anunció Doflamingo.

-¡Oh pequeño Law-chan, hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí a estas horas!-exclamo Jora.

Law respondió el gesto con una fría mirada de fastidio.

-Law, ¡deberías al menos saludarnos!-reclamo Baby 5 propinándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza-. Somos tu familia, te guste o no…

Y el muchacho le dedico una profunda mirada amenazante que provoco el temor y el llanto de Baby 5, la muchacha se aferró inmediatamente a Buffalo.

-Ya cálmate Baby-dijo Doflamingo riendo suavemente-. Este mocoso nunca cambiará su fría forma de ser.

Law miro con amargura a Doflamingo. El desayuno fue servido pronto. Un montón de charlas y tonterías. Al joven moreno le molestaba ver a esas personas exclamando idioteces y discutiendo sobre tal negocio o sobre como reprendieron a algún subordinado.

-¿No vas a hablar para nada hermanito Law?-pregunto Dellinger con una sonrisa mientras lo señalaba con el tenedor.

Law se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo con fastidio.

-Déjalo Dellinger, el amargado nunca va a hablar con nosotros-soltó Diamante riéndose-. ¡Es un caso perdido…!

-Ya basta, dejen al pobre Law en paz-dijo Doflamingo riendo suavemente y enseguida revolvió el cabello del muchacho quien se encontraba a su derecha.

Vergo, quien estaba a la izquierda de Doflamingo, miro de reojo el gesto que acababa de hacer el rubio; en verdad no podía negar que le consumía la envidia. No había visto a Doffy tan obsesionado con alguien o algo desde hace mucho tiempo… Definitivamente este día tendría que tomar iniciativa y tratar de tener la atención de Doffy de nuevo.  
En cuanto el desayuno se dio por terminado Doflamingo fue abordado por Vergo.

-Doffy…

-¿Qué sucede Vergo?

-¿Podríamos estar solos un rato?-pidió Vergo con voz calmada.

-Fufufufu… Oh Vergo, aún no hemos jugado nada aún… Tienes razón, vamos-y Doflamingo se dispuso a retirarse con el hombre de cuyo mejilla izquierda colgaba un pedazo de pan.

-¡Espera!-llamo Law al percatarse de que Doflamingo se alejaba con Vergo.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso?

-¿Puedo salir hasta tarde entonces?-pregunto Law pidiendo la confirmación de su "recompensa".

-Ya te lo dije: Sí, adelante. No me molestes en lo que resta del día-contesto Doflamingo secamente.

Eso era todo… Law saldría para siempre de ese terrible lugar.  
El muchacho de inmediato se dirigió hacia las afueras del palacio para perderse en la ciudad hasta el atardecer.  
Mientras tanto, Donquixote Rosinante se encontraba apenas despertando, había tenido una serie de sueños incomodos y demasiado estresantes. El rubio salió de la cama y rápidamente se vistió.

-¿Qué se supone de debería de hacer?-se cuestionó al terminar de arreglarse.

Esperar hasta el anochecer le parecía una eternidad. Por ahora se conformaría por ir a desayunar. No tenía que llamar la atención ni en lo más mínimo…

-Será mejor que desayune aquí mismo…-musito Rosinante después de pensarlo tanto.

Y el hombre llamo al servicio al cuarto del lugar.  
Law se encontraba vagando por cada tienda, cada callejón, cada parque y plaza…  
Quería adelantar el tiempo y volver a reunirse con Corazon y largarse para siempre de esa isla. Al final el joven decidió pasar el resto del día encerrado en una librería; Law termino leyendo lo que menos esperaba leer en toda su vida: Una compilación de poemas de amor. Peor aún, no solo había leído poemas, había comprado una libretita y había empezado a escribir algunos.  
Aún no podía superar el "shock" que le había provocado el ver de nuevo a Corazon…  
Su cabeza estaba asediada por pensamientos románticos, estúpidos e irreales.  
Su pulso se alteraba conforme las horas pasaban, conforme se acercaba el momento de ir al punto de encuentro. Sería mejor que su mente empezara a volver a la realidad…  
Corazon se había espantado al enterarse de sus sentimientos, no era prudente ir con la mente llena de iluso romance no correspondido. Sintió una profunda vergüenza de sí mismo.

-Señor, ya es hora de que cerremos, me temo que debo pedirle que se retire, por favor.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 7:30 pm, señor.

Trafalgar Law se puso de pie inmediatamente, guardo su libreta en el bolsillo de la gabardina negra que se había puesto y salió del establecimiento. El joven se dirigió hacia el puerto principal. El sol ya se estaba ocultando…  
Su pecho estaba retumbando con fuerza, las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué tipo de expresión debería de usar ahora cuando viera a Corazon?  
¿Cómo debería de hablar ahora ante él?  
Maldita sea, como había sido tan imbécil como para revelar su secreto…

Y Law llego a la zona portuaria. Había varios barcos desembarcando pero ninguno era de la Marina… Volteo a su alrededor y no vio a Corazon por ningún lado. Tal vez había llegado demasiado temprano…  
Decidió caminar por todo lo largo del puerto. No veía a ningún hombre rubio cerca.

Ya eran las 8:00 pm.

-Doffy… Doffy…

-¿Me extrañaste mucho…?

-Si…

Doflamingo se encontraba penetrando a Vergo desde atrás, el shichibukai había colocado a su amigo boca abajo sobre la cama.  
El rubio disfrutaba en gran suma el ver a Vergo gimiendo sin control, disfrutando cada segundo y cada estocada que le propinaba. Si tan solo Law respondiera así…  
Habían estado todo el día teniendo sexo, desde la mañana.  
Vergo y Doflamingo se habían turnado para ser el dominante o pasivo en infinidad de posiciones.  
Doflamingo, a pesar de estar divirtiéndose, no pudo evitar pensar en Law durante cada encuentro. El interior de Vergo no era nada comparado con el del muchacho, no, Law era una maravilla fuera de este mundo comparado con su estimado Vergo.  
La única cualidad a ventaja de Vergo era su extrema calidez…  
Ese ardor dentro de él era algo que Law nunca iba a poder dar a Doflamingo.  
El shichibukai tuvo un ligero arranque de frustración y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. Algún día lograría que Law se calentará a tal punto solo para él…

"¿Dónde estás Cora san…?" pensó Law empezando a sentirse ansioso al no encontrarlo después de haber dado 4 caminatas alrededor del puerto.

-Oiga señor-llamo un niño de unos 10 años. El niño llevaba varios costales con pescado consigo.-El señor Rosinante dice que lo busque en aquel bar-e indico con su dedo índice hacia un bar al fondo de la calle.

-¿Rosinante?-se extrañó Law. Se preguntó qué clase de nombre clave era ese. Por fin había dado con Corazon-. Bien, gracias…

Y el muchacho se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado. Sus piernas estaban dudando otra vez…  
Su pulso de nuevo aumentaba, sentía las fuertes palpitaciones dentro de su pecho. Su frente estaba ligeramente bañada de sudor. Podía jurar que en cualquier momento podría caer al suelo justo como Corazon debido a sus intensos nervios.  
Y finalmente llego a la entrada del bar. Respiro profunda y lentamente. Y entro al lugar…

Su mirada inmediatamente comenzó a buscar una cabellera rubia o a un hombre muy alto.

-Law…

Y el cuerpo del joven se tensó tanto que lucía como si alguien le hubiera paralizado.  
Law se dio vuelta y observo a Corazon de pies a cabeza. El hombre rubio vestía su uniforme de marina. Law de inmediato sintió una ligera intimidación al verlo vestido de esa forma, aunque admitió que lucía bastante atractivo con esa clase de ropa.  
Corazon carraspeó para "despertar" al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Corazon secamente. Sin duda el tono de voz con el que se estaba dirigiendo a Law era totalmente diferente al tono indulgente y amistoso que usualmente usaba.

-Sí… ¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien. Law, tendremos que esperar un poco más, aproximadamente media hora más para que llegue el barco-le informo Corazon sin mirarlo directamente.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

-Pues… No lo sé. Podrías tomar algo aquí, no sé. ¿Ya cenaste algo?

-No…

-¿Quieres ir a comer?

-No.

-¿Acaso no tienes hambre? Si gustas puedo…

-No gracias. Cora-san… ¿Crees que no lo puedo notar?

-¿Notar qué?

-La manera en la que me estás hablando-respondió Law con un deje de indignación en su voz-. Si no quieres tratar conmigo hasta que llegue el barco, mejor quédate aquí. Yo estaré afuera-y el muchacho se dispuso a salir del bar.

-¡Espera Law!-y Corazon sujeto al joven por su brazo derecho para después caer al piso. Ambos se dedicaron a observarse con detenimiento. Law miraba a Corazon con una mezcla de frustración, vergüenza y tristeza, en cambio, Corazon, le dirigía una severa mirada.

Ambos recordaron aquellos tiempos en que Corazon llevaba a la fuerza al pequeño Law a visitar distintos hospitales. Varios sujetos voltearon a verlos. Era una escena bastante llamativa: El muchacho atractivo de la familia Donquixote y un gran hombre de la marina estaban, al parecer, discutiendo.  
Corazon, al darse cuenta de ello, salió del bar junto con Law.

-No debemos llamar la atención, por favor Law, no vuelvas a hacer eso-replico Corazon una vez fuera del establecimiento.

-Lo siento mucho, no…

-Alejémonos de este sitio, iremos a cenar algo y trataremos de esperar con calma a que llegue el barco, ¿entendido?

Law no contesto pero estaba implícito que seguiría al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que le diera Corazon. Momentos después ambos se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante solitario y demasiado sencillo. Corazon uso su habilidad para silenciar su conversación para la demás gente.  
La vergüenza consumía a Law… Ahora cargaba con el arrepentimiento de haberse atrevido a molestar a Corazon.

-Cora san…-musito el joven mirando directamente hacia su comida.

-Por favor llámame Rosinante.

-¿Rosinante? ¿Por qué…?

-Ese es mi nombre real, además así será más fácil pasar desapercibido.

-Rosinante… Que nombre tan raro… Pero me agrada. Rosinante, discúlpame.

-Descuida, tenías razón. No debí y no debo de hablarte en esa forma…

-No te preocupes, me lo merezco, entiendo por qué estas actuando así.

-Law…

-Ya decidí que haré después de esto: Buscaré alguna isla donde pueda trabajar como médico. No te tendrás que preocupar por mí. Y tú podrás seguir sin ningún pendiente dentro de la marina.

Rosinante esbozo una suave y algo melancólica sonrisa. Algo de tristeza estaba presente en sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y tomando fuertemente su taza de café se dispuso a abrirse:

-Law… Sobre lo que hiciste, dijiste, en el hotel…-dijo torpemente el hombre rubio, estaba sumamente atemorizado y nervioso-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-¿Ahora mismo?

-No sé… Si tú quieres... Solo lo quise saberlo…

-Rosinante…-y el muchacho respiro profundamente. Su voz temblaba-. Lo que dije es cierto, ya lo reflexione de nuevo, lo he estado sintiendo desde hace años, no es algo que haya aparecido de la nada. No quiero que pienses que estás obligado a responderme, no quiero echar a perder…

-Law, respecto a eso, te lo dije, aunque sigas pensado así, quiero decir, aunque sientas eso, no podré cortar toda conexión entre nosotros.

-Pero…

-Admito que me he portado demasiado… Cortante hasta el momento, pero no quiero perder nuestra amistad Law, eres importante para mí, siempre lo serás…

-Rosinante…

*Puru puru puru*

El den den mushi de Rosinante empezó a sonar e inmediatamente este contesto al llamado.

-Sí, capitán Rosinante al habla.

-Capitán, ya hemos arribado al puerto, solicitamos permiso para comenzar la inspección en el puerto.

"¿Capitán? Vaya… La última vez era un comandante…" pensó Law mientras observaba con atención el cómo Rosinante autorizaba una operación.

-Bien Law, llego la hora-y el rubio se puso de pie y guardo su den den mushi.

-No lo puedo creer…-musito Law dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Rosinante sonrió. Y ambos salieron del restaurante. El barco de la marina era inconfundible, los soldados ya estaban recorriendo el puerto. Rosinante tropezó una vez más al salir del restaurante.

-Baby 5, dame una buena cantidad de dinero, estaré un par de horas en el casino…

-¡Enseguida!-exclamo la chica gustosa-. Espera en un momento te…

-Mira allá… ¡El que va con ese marine, dasuyan!-le indico Buffalo

-¡Sí es Law! Pero ¿por qué estará yendo con ese sujeto marine?

-¡Lo más seguro es que se metió en problemas con él, dasuyan!-dijo Buffalo-. El joven amo no estará muy contento cuando lo reporten al palacio…

-¿Tú crees que lo devuelvan como si nada al palacio?

-Claro que sí, cuando se den cuenta de que es parte de la familia Donquixote irán con el joven amo y arreglaran el asunto rápidamente…

-¿Y si no…? ¿No deberíamos avisarle al joven amo de una vez?

-No debe ser nada serio, ya te dije, lo soltaran en un rato, dasuyan.

-Uhm… De todas formas llamaré al joven amo, así le ahorraría trabajo a esos pobres marines estúpidos-y la chica saco su den den mushi para comunicarse con Doflamingo.

*Puru puru puru*

-Agh… ¿Qué diablos?

Doflamingo estaba a punto de correrse sobre el rostro de su querido amigo Vergo.

*Puru puru puru*

El shichibukai decidió ignorar la llamada, prosiguió con su actividad y al final Vergo termino con el rostro cubierto por la sustancia blanquecina de Doflamingo.

-No contesta…

-¡Vamos Baby, tengo mucho que apostar, dasuyan!

Y el par se dispuso a proseguir su camino hacia el casino. Law ya se había perdido de su vista.

-Estamos dentro…

-Sí…

El corazón de Law no dejaba de latir con fuerza y esta vez no era por algo provocado por Rosinante, sino por la hermosa sensación de libertad que estaba a punto de conseguir después de tantos años en ese infierno.

-¿Te sientes bien Law?

-Yo…-y el muchacho abrazo fuertemente a Rosinante-. Gracias…

-No es nada…-respondió el rubio con voz suave-. Ven, tengo que "esconderte" mientras los demás estan fuera.

-¿Esconderme?-se extrañó el joven.

-Sí… Sobre eso… Lamento no haberlo mencionado pero, bueno, se supone que oficialmente no puedo llevar civiles en este barco, a menos que sea una situación de extrema emergencia, como un rescate-empezó a decir Rosinante avergonzado-. Perdóname Law…

-No hay problema. ¿Dónde tengo que estar?

-Te quedarás en mi camarote, nadie entrará ahí, nunca sabrán que estas aquí hasta que ya lleguemos a nuestro destino. Vamos…

Y Rosinante lo llevo hacia la habitación. Entraron y Law visualizo una gran cama con sábanas blancas, una mesita de noche con una lámpara por encima y una puerta a la derecha, que probablemente dirigía a un baño.

-Cora… Digo, Rosinante…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que conseguir otra sabana antes de que vuelvan los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Dormiré en el piso, con una sábana me bastará.

-Para nada, tú dormirás en la cama.

-No.

-Law, por favor, haz lo que te pido-le dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho-¿Lo harás?

-Está bien…

-Gracias. Bien, iré a buscar las sabanas, ahora vuelvo. Ve poniéndote cómodo.

Y Rosinante salió del camarote. Law tomo asiento sobre la cama. En unos 5 minutos Rosinante estaba de vuelta con un par de sabanas y una almohada.

-Rosinante, ¿no tendrías que ir junto con los soldados a hacer la inspección?-inquirió Law.

-Sí tienes razón, lo olvidaba…-y el hombre rubio dejo las cosas sobre la cama-. Volveré pronto, no durará mucho-y Rosinante le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-No, Rosinante, no hagas eso…

-¿Qué?

-La última vez… Dijiste que volverías, me sonreíste y…

-Law, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo, estamos seguros aquí. Nadie me reconocerá…

-Asegúrate de no tropezar, de no pasar cerca de algún casino, no vayas cerca del palacio-decía el joven con ansiedad, el miedo de volver a perderlo era intenso, no podría asimilarlo.

-Tranquilo-y Rosinante coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de algo sucede, de inmediato se escuchara un desastre aquí en el barco, así que… No vayas a salir por nada.

-Pero…

-Por nada, promételo.

-No puedo… ¡No resistiría volver a perderte…!-espeto Law cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco… No me perdonaría si algo te pasara, menos aún si vuelves a las manos de Doflamingo. Por eso no debes de salir… No volverás a este lugar. Prométemelo…

-Rosinante…

-Cuando vuelva, te prometo que continuaremos lo que dejamos pendiente en el restaurante. ¿Si?

-Sí… Rosinante…

-¿Si?

-Cuídate mucho…

-Lo haré-y de nuevo sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Law se quedó unos minutos mirando fijamente a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. Un temblor domino su cuerpo. Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

Los horribles recuerdos de su estancia junto con Doflamingo llegaron a su mente…

Ya no tendría que soportarlo… La cama ya sería un lugar tranquilo donde descansar y no solo un mueble donde pudieran torturarlo. Ya no sentiría los golpes y ya no escucharía las asquerosas palabras de Doflamingo.  
Una vez más Corazon le había salvado… Y una vez más sentía que su amor hacia él era algo demasiado potente, algo indescriptible y que nunca podría extinguirse. Cuanto le debía, cuanto lo amaba… Cada segundo que pasaba era una angustia terrible, su corazón latía con fuerza y preocupación, rogaba porque Rosinante volviera pronto, sano y salvo…  
Paso una hora.  
La angustia de Law empezó a crecer aún más…

Rosinante había terminado su trabajo. Ya estaba dirigiéndose al barco…  
Paso por un puesto de flores y su mirada se retuvo en un ramo de rosas blancas.  
Decidió que lo compraría… Pero luego recordó que no tendría una explicación lógica ante sus subordinados. Al final solo se llevó una simple y pequeña rosa blanca que oculto dentro de su saco blanco.  
Los marines empezaron a abordar el barco y Rosinante se retiró a su habitación, en unos 10 minutos estarían partiendo de ahí.

-Cora-san… Perdón, Rosinante…-balbuceo Law al ver a entrar de repente al hombre rubio. Le había dado un ligero susto.

-Si quieres ya puedes llamarme Corazon-sugirió Rosinante riendo suavemente y mirando con dulzura al muchacho-. Sé que Rosinante es algo complicado, no suena muy bien que digamos, ¿eh?

-No, Rosinante está bien. Solo me tengo que acostumbrar.

-Bueno. Law, en unos minutos más estaremos dejando el puerto. Así que ya te puedes relajar, ya estamos completamente seguros-y Rosinante se quitó su gran saco de marine y colgó en un perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta y saco la rosa blanca que había comprado-. Toma…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-y el rostro de Law se ruborizo totalmente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, estaba boquiabierto. La última vez en que había creado una expresión de asombro y pena fue cuando Corazon le había dicho aquel inocente: "Te amo".

-Solo quise traértela… Me recordó al viejo sombrero blanco que usabas… ¿Qué paso con él?

-Se empezó a deteriorar… Y… Doflamingo dijo que ya no lo usará.

-Voy a conseguirte uno nuevo cuando crucemos el Red Line, ¿te gustaría?

-Supongo…-Law aún estaba ruborizado. Sostenía la rosa blanca con manos temblorosas.

-¿Quieres que retomemos nuestra plática del restaurante?-pregunto Rosinante.

-¿Ya no tienes ningún asunto pendiente afuera?

-No por ahora. Así que adelante Law…

Y el muchacho tomo aire.

-Yo… No, no puedo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no tengo nada más que decirte Cora… Rosinante… Ya dije lo que siento por ti... Tú no me vas a corresponder, yo no espero nada, lo único que pido es poder seguir viéndote hasta el final…

-Mira Law, te confesaré algo, quiero que observes que estoy siendo completamente sincero-y Rosinante tomo asiento junto a él en la cama-. Nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie, no he tenido ninguna pareja, ni me he enamorado en serio. Sinceramente yo no puedo decir que es lo que me gusta con seguridad…

-¿Qué?-y la cara de Law se ilumino.

-Lo que quiero decir es… Law, tu sabes que es lo que te gusta, ya has tenido experiencias, no sé si has estado con mujeres también, pero yo no, de ningún tipo… Y…

-¿Y qué?

-Y aunque yo llegará a descubrir que me gustan los hombres, aun así sería demasiado extraño; no podría soportar involucrarme contigo de esa forma… Law, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve...

Law sintió como si le hubiesen pisoteado el corazón. Sentía una intensa frustración, luchaba fuertemente para borrar esa clase de emociones negativas contra Corazon, pero no pudo resistir mucho:

-Rosinante… Agradezco mucho esas palabras, pero yo ya tuve un padre, lo conocí, viví con él y nunca podré reemplazarlo-dijo Law con seriedad-. Cuando te conocí y empezamos a viajar te mire como a un simple y tonto conocido, luego empezaste a ser como el único amigo de verdad que tendría en la vida… Y… Cuando… Después de aquel día en que nos separamos… Ya no sabía que pensar sobre ti.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que hiciste por mí… Fue algo extraordinario… A veces pensaba que no eras real, pensé que eras alguna especie de criatura extraña que había decidido ayudarme. Con el paso de los años mi único consuelo era pensar en las últimas palabras que me habías dicho…

-Law…

-Y siempre… Siempre… Imaginaba el día en que yo pudiera responderte de la misma forma… Esas palabras han sido lo más bello que me han dicho en la vida. Y ahora que estas de nuevo frente a mí… Por fin puedo decirlo…-y el joven apretó la rosa entre sus manos.

-Law…

-Te amo… Te amo tanto… Y nunca, nunca, sabré como pagar tu bondad-la voz de Law se había quebrado. Sus ojos se habían cerrado fuertemente tratando de evitar cualquier posible lágrima. Pero fue inútil.

Rosinante tomo las manos del joven y las estrecho con dulzura, la rosa blanca cayó al piso. El rubio miro directo a los grises ojos de Law. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de decidir era una locura provocada por la conmoción y su tonta bondad, un acto provocado por su extrema debilidad al ver a Law sufrir de ese modo o si tan solo era una oportunidad en la que ambos podrían averiguar de una vez por todas el rumbo de sus preferencias y descartar el bizarro destino en el que Law y él podrían estar juntos como pareja.

-Law… Quiero que… Cierres los ojos, por favor.

El muchacho acato la indicación. Rosinante sostuvo el rostro de Law con ambas manos y lentamente acerco su cara a la de él, dirigiendo sus labios hacia los del joven.  
Poco a poco, hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia.  
El corazón de Rosinante estaba latiendo con tanta rapidez…  
Law pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Rosinante aproximándose a él…  
Sentía que se desmayaría.  
Y finalmente… Rosinante había juntado suavemente sus labios con los de Law.  
Esta vez no era un beso forzado, Rosinante lo había consentido.  
El cuerpo de Law temblaba como nunca antes. Su rostro se llenó de rubor y calor.  
Rosinante empezó a mover un poco su boca, sintió lo suave que eran los labios de Law, en verdad que los besos eran algo sumamente hermoso y placentero.  
Y cuando finalmente se separaron…

-¿Estas bien Law?

Ahora era el muchacho el que se había quedado sin habla. Debía de estar soñando:  
Una noche donde escapaba de Dressrosa junto con Corazon y donde este último le regalaba una rosa y un beso. Sí, tenía que ser un sueño o el paraíso. Si tal vez ya estaba muerto gracias a Doflamingo.

-Lo siento… Pensé que te gustaría… Pensé que sería buena idea, lo lamento mucho Law.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Rosinante?

-Pensé que… Quiero decir, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer hasta el momento. Quería que esta noche fuera especial para ti.

-Rosinante…

-¿Hice mal, verdad?

-No… Lo aprecio mucho, pero es algo… Frustrante. Rosinante, no quiero que me des falsas ilusiones, no me ayuda y tampoco a ti. Claro que lo agradezco, y mucho-Law recalco mucho esta última palabra-. Lo aprecio como no tienes idea, si fuera demasiado idiota pediría más… Pero no debo, no es justo que me cree falsas esperanzas y no me conformaré con migajas. Y no es justo que te obligues a hacer esto. Siempre, créeme, siempre recordare este regalo que con tanto esfuerzo me has dado, pero no te haré sufrir más…

-Law…-y Rosinante lo tomo de las manos fuertemente-. Perdóname, tienes razón. Me equivoque al subestimarte. Yo…-y se formó un nudo en su garganta.

Ambos se observaron fijamente durante unos segundos estrechando fuertemente las manos del otro. Rosinante decidió hacer la locura completa de una vez por todas. Tal vez luego se arrepentiría; pero ahora solo quería darle un inicio y un fin a todo ese dilema.

-Si me lo permites… Quiero…-musito Rosinante.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero intentarlo… De una vez por todas, me daré una oportunidad.

Law se quedó petrificado. ¿Estaba oyendo y entendiendo bien?

-Cora san… No tienes que hacerlo, en serio. No te rebajes a…

-No me estoy rebajando, no te estoy teniendo lástima, quiero darte algo que en verdad te guste y… Aprovecharemos para descubrir que es lo que en verdad queremos, tú y yo…

-Cora…

-¿Me lo permitirías?-pidió Rosinante suavemente mirándolo con dulzura.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?-pregunto Law con un hilo de voz. Apenas podía articular alguna palabra. Sus labios temblaban.

-Sí…-y Rosinante beso la frente del muchacho.

-¿Estoy muerto verdad?-soltó Law-. Estamos muertos…

-Law, relájate-le murmuro Rosinante mientras reía un poco-. Estamos vivos…

Trafalgar Law esbozo una sonrisa incrédula, aun no lo asimilaba. Sujeto el rostro de Rosinante y, literalmente sin pensarlo, se abalanzo sobre él y empezó a besarlo con cierta desesperación, como si quisiera comprobar que era real.  
Rosinante tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, observando los movimientos de Law, pronto puso sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho y lo detuvo.

-Law… Espera…

-¿Qué…? Oh mierda… Lo siento-y se ruborizo en extremo-. Seguramente ya te di asco…

-¡No! Claro que no… Solo que es demasiado… ¿Rápido?

-Sí…

-Necesitaré que me guíes en esto Law, por favor. ¿Si?

-Sí… Entonces… Si lo harás… Lo haremos… En serio…-y empezó a notar que una ligera erección estaba empezando a tomar fuerza.

-Sí… Pero…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podríamos esperar hasta mañana?

Law sintió como su libido se congelaba en seco. Sin embargo su alegría no se vio afectada en lo absoluto.

-Por supuesto que sí Cora san-respondió Law rápidamente-. Si necesitas ms tiempo para pensarlo, dilo sin preocupaciones.

-Lo haré Law, por ahora necesitamos dormir…-y Rosinante se levantó de la cama para acostarse en el piso.

-Cora san, ¿te molestaría dormir conmigo esta noche?

-Para nada-y de nuevo el hombre rubio se posó sobre la cama.

Rosinante se acostó y Law se recostó a su lado, acomodándose de manera en que pudiera acostarse de lado y observar a Corazon. El muchacho apoyaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

-Law, ya duérmete-dijo Rosinante algo intimidado por la fija mirada del joven moreno.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que esto es un sueño…

-Ven aquí-y Rosinante atrajo hacia si al muchacho y acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Su brazo derecho acobijaba a Law-. Duerme…

-Sí. Descansa Cora… Rosinante.

-¿Ahora soy Rosinante?-y soltó una suave risa por la gracia que le causaba tanto cambio de nombre.

-Tengo que aprenderlo cueste lo que me cueste. Buenas noches Rosinante, descansa.

-Tú también descansa Law, buenas noches-y alargando su brazo izquierdo alcanzo a apagar la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Mientras tanto horas después en Dressrosa, Doflamingo estaba terminando de darse un baño. Vergo estaba esperándolo fuera de su habitación.

-Tengo que averiguar quién me llamo y que sucedió-dijo Doflamingo al recordar la llamada que la chica le había realizado cuando estaba en pleno coito-¿Qué hora será?

-Es la 1 de la mañana Doffy.

-¿¡La 1 de la mañana!? Tengo que ir a buscar al mocoso de Law…

-¿No quieres que vaya por él?

-No gracias, vamos los dos, aprovecharemos para ir a beber algo en la ciudad.

Y la pareja salió del palacio. En unos 20 minutos estaban uno de los casinos que la familia Donquixote acostumbraba a visitar.

-¡Joven amo!

-Baby 5… ¿Has visto a Law?

-Sobre eso quería informarle joven amo, la última vez en que vi a Law iba acompañado de un marine…

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¿LO ARRESTARON?-exclamo Doflamingo completamente confundido y molesto. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-No sabemos, Buffalo y yo solo lo vimos de lejos, y…

-Vergo, vámonos, tengo un asunto con la marina…

Y Doflamingo salió hecho una furia del lugar, Vergo, igualmente, estaba sumamente molesto. Una perfecta salida de noche había sido arruinada por aquel mocoso.  
En unos 20 minutos Doflamingo estaba amenazando e interrogando a cada marine que veía por ahí cerca hasta que llego a la estación principal de la ciudad.

-Es Trafalgar Law… No puede ser que no tengan ningún maldito informe sobre algún arresto o incidente sobre él, la última vez que fue visto estaba acompañado de un marine…

-Lo siento señor Doflamingo-le respondió el capitán de la estación, su voz estaba temblando-. Se lo juro... Puede revisar los expedientes…

-Es mi última advertencia…-musito entre dientes el shichibukai alzando su mano derecha poniendo sus dedos en posición para usar su habilidad.

-Por favor señor Doflamingo-exclamo con terror el marine cubriéndose con su arma.

-Vergo, llama a Baby 5, pide indicaciones de cómo era ese estúpido marine…

-Sí… Baby, habla Vergo, Doffy pregunta: ¿Cómo era ese marine que iba con Law?

"Sí, era un hombre alto, era rubio, es todo lo que pudimos ver joven amo" informo la chica.

-¡NO TENEMOS A NINGUN HOMBRE ASÍ EN LA CIUDAD, SE LO JURO SEÑOR!

-No me hagas perder el tiempo…

-Señor hace unas horas la marina envió un barco para una inspección externa, puede ser que haya sido algún marine de esa flota-dijo el marine rápidamente, tratando de salvarse con su repentino recordatorio de la inspección.

-¿¡Inspección externa!? ¿¡Por qué diablos la marina no me informo de esto antes!?-inquirió Doflamingo completamente furioso. Levanto al marine por el cuello-. ¿Dónde está ese maldito barco?

-No lo sé señor, ya deben de estar alejados de la isla por kilómetros…

En la frente de Doflamingo empezaron a aparecer las marcadas venas producto de furia. El rubio empezó a destrozar todo el lugar e inmediatamente decidió partir hacia el mar en busca de ese maldito barco de la marina.

* * *

**Bien, parece que Oda me ha pegado su gusto por los descansos y la fijación de dejar todo en momentos criticos, pero creo que ya se porque lo hace... Uno llega a un punto que esta tan emocionante y de tanto que se te ocurre, dices: ¿Qué carajo hago entonces? Hay que pensar bien que se pone y no. De hecho batalle mucho escribiendo este episodio, hubo muchas cosas que borre, que decidi no poner hasta el siguiente porque no lo veía adecuado para este aun. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

**Deseenle suerte a Cora-san y a Law para sobrevivir a la furia de Mingo :c **

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


	5. Conquista

**Hola... Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez :c **  
**Una gran disculpa y un gran "GRACIAS" por haber esperado y estar aquí; agradezco mucho su paciencia. **

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado; tuve muchas dificultades para escribirlo :/ **  
**Solo hay algo bueno que puedo decirles; el siguiente capítulo saldra más rapido, las ideas estan fluyendo y ya tengo tiempo de escribirlas más rápido ;D**

**¿Vieron el último manga? Fue genial, por fin pusieron a Doffy en su lugar y sus pobres lentes murieron... xD**

**Esperen el 4 de Julio, ese día es el dia programado en el que saldrá Cora-san en el anime al fin 3**

* * *

Otro día comenzaba y Trafalgar Law aún dormía plácidamente al lado del hombre que más amaba en el mundo. No había tenido un sueño tan pacífico y tan cómodo desde hace muchos años. Una vez más Corazon le había salvado la vida, le había dado la libertad.  
Rosinante despertó con una ligera confusión: Aún no asimilaba que Law estaba durmiendo junto a él y que lo había rescatado de Dressrosa. Esbozo una amplia sonrisa y con cuidado hizo a Law hacia un lado para poder salir de la cama.

-¿Cora san…?-balbuceo Law al no sentir a Rosinante a su lado.

-Sigue durmiendo Law-le susurro el hombre rubio acercándose a la cama-. Descansa todo lo que quieras, volveré más tarde con el desayuno.

Y Rosinante acaricio el oscuro cabello del muchacho, lo cubrió con una de las sabanas y después salió del cuarto. Fue a reportarse, comprobó el rumbo que llevaban, ya estaban a una distancia considerable de Dressrosa.

*Puru Puru Puru*

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo salió todo Rosinante?

-Hasta el momento todo está perfecto señor, muchas gracias por confiar en mí-el hombre rubio estaba informando felizmente a su superior Sengoku-. El muchacho ya está bajo mi custodia.

-Rosinante, ¿tienes pensado introducirlo a la Marina?

-Ahm… Esa decisión no me corresponde señor, es decisión de Law, además… Recuerde lo que habíamos hablado antes de que me fuera. No veo muy posible su interés en la marina.

-Entonces, ¿Qué planes ves para ese muchacho?-inquirió Sengoku un tanto decepcionado.

-No lo sé señor… Le aseguro que no dará problemas de ningún tipo…

-El muchacho es el usuario de la Ope Ope no mi, ¿no? Y pasó mucho tiempo con Doflamingo, no me resultará fácil abogar por ti y el muchacho si llegará a tomar un mal camino…

-No se preocupe, me comprometo a responder por él, aunque no tenemos que preocuparnos, se lo aseguro por mi vida. Law es un muchacho tranquilo, no causará ningún problema.

-Está bien Rosinante, te creo. Bien, me retiro. Cuidado y repórtame de inmediato cualquier desperfecto.

-Sí señor, hasta luego.

Rosinante sintió una ligera sensación de indignación al oír a Sengoku temiéndole al potencial de Law, como si este se hubiera contaminado de la maldad de Doflamingo.  
Fue hacia la cocina, comió un gran plato de cereal junto con un café que escupió debido a la alta temperatura en la que lo había consumido y al final pidió una bandeja con un desayuno completo junto con una gran jarra de jugo.

-Esta mañana despertó con mucho apetito capitán-observo uno de los cocineros.

-Sí, tal vez me afectó el aire de Dressrosa…

-Ya lo sabe: ese país es conocido por sus excesos y pasión, debió haber visto las bailarinas del centro de la ciudad…

-Me hubiera gustado verlas… Oh no, no me sirvas pan, por favor-pidió Rosinante amablemente-. No me apetece mucho el pan esta mañana. Bien, todo está en orden…

-¿No comerá aquí capitán?

-No, no… Comeré en mi camarote, disculpen.

Y en unos 5 minutos Rosinante llegaba a su habitación para despertar a Law y darle su desayuno.

-Espero que te guste, recordé que no te agrada el pan… ¿Aún es así?

-Sí... Aun me desagrada-y Law sonrió. La expresión de felicidad estaba marcada en su rostro. Cuanto amaba su vida ahora, cuanta suerte le había sido otorgada por fin, la felicidad de estar junto a un hombre como Rosinante le hacía desear la inmortalidad para ambos para poder sentir esa alegría para siempre-. Muchas gracias Cora san, aprecio mucho que lo recordaras…

-No podría olvidarlo Law, ¿recuerdas la primera mañana en que desayunamos juntos después de que te obligue a iniciar el viaje?

-No.

-Me arrojaste las rebanadas de pan a la cara-relato Rosinante con una alegre nostalgia-. Y me dijiste: "¡Odio el pan, no te atrevas a darme eso de nuevo!"

-Debí ser realmente insoportable; nunca me pude disculpar por esas horribles actitudes que tuve contigo…

-Eras un niño Law. Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?-pregunto con cierta vergüenza.

-Descuida, no temas preguntar lo que quieras, después de todo, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de saber la vida del otro con detalle-comento Law-. Tengo 24 años ¿Y tú Rosinante?

-Tengo 38… Ya estoy bastante viejo-dijo el hombre rubio rascándose la nuca.

-Sin embargo no luces de esa edad, te ves muy bien Rosinante.

-Eso dices tú… ¿Acaso tu habilidad no sirve para arreglarte la vista, eh?-soltó Rosinante divertido.

-Exageras, estás realmente bien y no lo digo solo porque me gus…-y se detuvo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, bebió un trago de jugo y continuo-. En fin… Tienes una buena complexión para tu edad… ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 6 de Octubre ¿Y el tuyo?

-El 15 de Julio. Otra cosa Law… ¿No extrañaras a nadie en Dressrosa? Quiero decir, ¿no tuviste ningún amigo o conocido con quien charlar alguna vez?

-No. Mi vida a partir de los 12 hasta los 15 años consistió en estar encerrado en el palacio. Cuando cumplí los 15 años Doflamingo decidió otorgarme el permiso de poder salir durante las tardes y el primer día en que pude salir solo fui a hacerme el tatuaje que llevo en el pecho-relataba Law mientras fijaba su vista en su vaso-. Cuando Doflamingo lo miró se enfureció al entender su significado y lo único que se le ocurrió hacerme… Bueno, a partir de ese día empezó a…

-No lo digas Law. Olvidemos el tema…

-No te preocupes, no es nada-y Law aparto su bandeja de desayuno junto con el vaso-. Rosinante, tengo algo que decirte...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…-y tomo valor junto con una buena dosis de aire para confesar el método que había decidido emplear para asegurar su escape-. Falte a tu palabra…

-¿Qué?

-El día antes de que nos fuéramos… Doflamingo iba a… Junto con… Vergo…

Rosinante quedó estupefacto.

-Logré convencer a Doflamingo de que no involucrara a Vergo... Pero aun así, falte a tu palabra… No pude evitar que me tocara de nuevo, tenía que asegurar mi escape… Lo siento tanto…

Rosinante se acercó a él y lo estrecho entre sus brazos. El rubio estaba empezando temblar ligeramente debido a la furia que sentía contra su hermano cada vez que recordaba la clase de trato que tenía con Law.

-Mi hermano… En verdad es un monstruo…

-¿Puedes perdonarme Rosinante?

-No tienes por qué disculparte… No tienes la culpa… Tengo suficiente evidencia de los horribles planes de Doffy…

-¿Aún lo llamas Doffy?-noto el muchacho. Law recargaba su cabeza con tranquilidad sobre el pecho de Rosinante.

-No podré dejar de llamarlo así nunca, aunque sea la persona más terrible que conozca-contesto el rubio con cierta melancolía y resignación.

-Una vez me dijiste que siempre había sido aterrador, ¿te trato mal alguna vez cuando eran pequeños?-pregunto Law tratando de cambiar de tema con nerviosismo.

-No… Doffy siempre tuvo un trato muy raro conmigo, no hablábamos mucho, sin embargo se preocupaba por mí en lo posible-dijo Rosinante con una voz muy seca y sin emoción.

-¿Cómo eran tus padres?

-Bueno…Eran demasiado bondadosos y amables a pesar de ser nobles mundiales-y Rosinante hizo una pausa para aclarar un nudo en su á era un ángel con nosotros, con todos: con papá, con Doffy; creo que fue la única persona a la que Doffy en verdad quiso en su vida. Y papá era tan amable, tan tranquilo, le tuvo mucha paciencia a Doffy…

-¿Tu padre lucía como tú?

-No, en lo absoluto. Papá tenía un vistoso bigote, siempre me hacía reír al jugar con él. Doffy siempre dijo que yo lucía como mamá. ¿Y cómo eran tus padres Law?

-Mis padres eran médicos… Nos llevábamos bien entre todos. Mi hermana y yo acostumbrábamos a ir a un festival. Mi padre acostumbraba a instruirme en conocimientos médicos cada día. Mamá y mi hermana Lamie se parecían mucho, en cambio yo luzco mucho como mi padre. De hecho esto-y el joven señalo su pequeña barba-lo deje crecer para asemejarme un poco más a él…

-Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano que no hubiese sido un desquiciado-suspiro Rosinante abrazando a Law con más fuerza.

-Algún día volveremos a verlos-dijo Law con melancolía mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Rosinante-. Cora san…

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que le hubiera agradado a tus padres?-pregunto el muchacho.

-Claro que sí. ¿Y yo a los tuyos?

-Por favor… Cualquier hombre que hubiera salvado mi vida aún sin conocerme totalmente les agradaría, además, eres la persona más bondadosa de este mundo, ¿Quién no podría quererte? Solo un idiota como Doffy y sus lame botas son lo suficiente imbéciles para no apreciar a una persona como tú.

-Aún sigues siendo un completo mal educado con aquellos que detestas-comento Rosinante soltando una ligera risa-. Me imagino cuantos insultos les dedicaste en aquel lugar…

-No los suficientes. Cora san, ¿crees que tus padres me juzgarían por querer estar contigo?

-No lo creo… No eran la clase de gente que rechazara aquello que fuera diferente a ellos. Lo hubieran tomado con calma, siempre estuvieron abiertos a nuevas cosas. Ahora que mencionas el tema, creo que tus padres no estarían muy contentos con tu decisión-dijo Rosinante con cierta pesadez en su voz-. No creo que les agradará ver a su hijo con un sujeto mayor que él…

-Tienes razón, no es normal que me guste un sujeto mucho mayor que yo, pero lo entenderían tarde o temprano, estoy seguro. Cora san… ¿Aún está en pie tu decisión de ayer?-y Law se separó de él y se puso de pie. Se distanció un poco de la cama.

-Sí… Pero…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es que me vaya a retractar, solo estoy ansioso-explico Rosinante con toda la calma que podía-. Es algo que nunca pensé hacer… Cuando nos despedimos en el hotel, juré que nunca iba a responderte de esta forma y mírame ahora...

-Aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte; después de todo es un cambio de actitud demasiado extremo…

-Lo sé… Es solo que… Algo dentro de mí al final decidió hacer esto. Por ti… Y por mí.

-¿Y si te arrepientes al final?

-¿Me perdonarías por ello?

-Claro que sí. Pero… Seguramente los dos terminemos asqueados de nosotros mismos-dijo Law con temor mientras mantenía la mirada fijada en el suelo debido a los nervios.

-Si… Creo que tienes razón… Entonces…-y tomo aire para después lanzar un largo suspiro-. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo ya?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ahora mismo?-se sorprendió Law. Su cara se llenó de rubor y sintió un calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Quería esperar un poco más, sé que ayer dije que lo haría hoy, pero al despertar pensé que era demasiado pronto y en cuanto despertaras te rogaría que me dieras más tiempo-dijo Rosinante con una leve de torpeza en su voz-. Y al final recordé lo más importante: Tenemos que acelerar el curso, Doffy podría estarnos persiguiendo ahora mismo y tal vez no tendremos mucho tiempo para estar a solas después, y si algo grave pasa y… Mira ya no sé qué decir…

-Cálmate Cora san… Está bien-y Law se acercó de nuevo a él.

Rosinante hizo un movimiento con los dedos y puso en uso su habilidad. Había bloqueado todo el ruido que podrían producir.

-Nadie nos escuchara ¿cierto?-musito Law mirando con intensidad a su amado.

Y Law se quedó completamente quieto. Paso un minuto entero solo de observación entre ambos. Los 2 miraron fijamente los ojos del otro, como si quisieran confirmar que estaban conscientes de lo que harían a continuación. Law acercó su cara a Rosinante y junto sus labios con los de él. Rosinante estaba temblando demasiado.  
Comenzaron a besarse suave y lentamente, las manos de Rosinante empezaron a acariciar, con algo de miedo, el negro y despeinado cabello del muchacho. Las manos de Law iniciaron a desabrochar la camisa de Rosinante.

La piel del hombre rubio empezó a tornarse cálida.  
El rostro de Rosinante estaba enrojecido, estaba empezando a sudar.  
Se separaron un momento.

-¿Se sintió bien?-pregunto Law con un hilo de voz. Su cuerpo temblaba demasiado.

-Sí… Se siente bien…-contesto el rubio con la voz afectada por la pesada respiración que estaba experimentando. Su corazón latía frenéticamente.

-¿Quieres que continuemos?

Y Rosinante no contesto y en lugar se limitó a quitarle la camisa a Law.  
Un ligero sentimiento de culpa apareció en Rosinante al ver el torso desnudo del joven pero desapareció al recordar las palabras de Law: "Yo ya tuve un padre, nunca podré reemplazarlo". Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Law y Rosinante de nuevo se dedicaron intensas miradas, sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia. Les resultaba cada vez más difícil respirar libremente. Rosinante tomo la mano derecha de Law y la estrecho sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Te amo Cora san… Te amo tanto Rosinante…

Rosinante sonrió suavemente y beso la mano de Law. Sentía que ese "algo" extraño dentro de él tomaba más fuerza y se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco los labios del rubio empezaron a recorrer el cuello del muchacho; por fin la pasión se había apoderado de él. Era el momento más íntimo de su vida hasta ahora…  
Rosinante se dejó caer poco a poco sobre la cama llevándose a Law encima de él. El hombre rubio empezó a acariciar el torso de Law, su tacto era tan delicado.  
Pronto Rosinante sintió una presión en la entrepierna. Sí, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo perfectamente a todas esas caricias y besos.

-Law…

Y el mayor se levantó de la cama, empezó a quitarse los pantalones y con mucha torpeza prosiguió a quitarse la ropa interior. Y finalmente una de las fantasías de Law se volvió realidad: Corazon estaba completamente desnudo frente a él.  
Law comenzó a observar sus fuertes, largas y pálidas piernas. Observo sus hombros anchos y fuertes, su pecho fornido y su abdomen muy bien marcado; todo aquello hacía del cuerpo de Rosinante un verdadero homenaje a lo varonil. Después noto que su blanca piel estaba plagada de cicatrices.

Y poco a poco Law dirigió su mirada hacia aquella zona íntima que tanto se había imaginado… Law quedo impresionado y algo intimidado:  
El miembro de Rosinante era impresionante, era más grande que el de Doflamingo y lo superaba en todo aspecto.

-¿Qué ocurre Law?-pregunto con suavidad el hombre rubio volviéndose a recostar en la cama.

-Nada, es solo que…

-¿Tengo algo malo?-pregunto Rosinante que inmediatamente volteo hacia abajo a revisar su cuerpo.

-No, está todo bien, es solo que… Me impresione…-balbuceo Law completamente avergonzado y ruborizado. Su corazón latía con rapidez.

-¿Por qué?

-Es…Es muy grande…-contesto con extrema vergüenza.

-¿Qué es grande? Oh…- y Rosinante también se ruborizo al entender a que se refería-. ¿En serio?-pregunto con un tono de voz que mezclaba el pudor, la sensación de halago y la incredulidad-. Bueno… Gracias… Law ¿Te molestaría si me pongo encima de ti?-pregunto Rosinante con timidez.

-No necesitas pedirlo…-respondió Law con suavidad.

Y el gran hombre rubio se colocó arriba del muchacho. Los ojos grises de Law no podían apartarse de los ojos azules de Rosinante. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría hacerlo con él? En verdad tenía un inmenso temor. Esta sería la primera vez en que haría el amor y no solo tendría sexo vacío, sucio y humillante… Era algo demasiado sagrado. Cerró sus ojos tratando de asimilar el momento para después grabarlo para siempre en su memoria.

-Cora san… Una vez más ¿estás seguro de esto?-pregunto Law con voz temblorosa.

-Sí lo estoy Law…-y otro beso se consumió. Pero esta vez el beso fue más pasional.

Rosinante acariciaba las piernas del muchacho, después subía sus manos para recorrer sus pectorales y brazos…  
Cada caricia eran 100 años de felicidad para Law. En esos momentos Law podía conformarse con tan solo las caricias de Rosinante para sobrevivir el resto de su vida.  
Las manos de Law no se quedaron quietas: comenzó a acariciar la amplia espalda de Rosinante, sentía con detalle las pequeñas cicatrices de su piel que a pesar de plagar gran parte de su cuerpo no le quitaban su suavidad…  
La blanca piel de Rosinante era algo tan hermoso, nunca había tocado una piel tan bonita…

Law pensó que hasta la mismísima piel de Corazon era digna de un ángel;  
en efecto, Rosinante asemejaba mucho a la imagen popular de los ángeles que solían estar en las imágenes de las iglesias.  
Su cabello rubio también le resultaba la cosa más bella del mundo, era tan suave y espeso, Law empezó a hundir sus dedos entre los mechones rubios. Sus ojos claros le hipnotizaban, sus rasgos finos y aquellos labios delgados eran ahora su ideal de belleza.  
Y lo más hermoso de todo era esa sonrisa que le inyectaba vida y felicidad; amaba tanto su sonrisa.  
Por su parte, Rosinante quedo fascinado por el cuerpo tan delgado y atlético de Law, su torso estaba muy bien tonificado, su piel morena le resultaba tan exótica y demasiado atractiva, los ojos grises de Law siempre le habían parecido intimidantes y hermosos al mismo tiempo; la mirada de Law era simplemente seductora. Observo los tatuajes que llevaba en los brazos y hombros, no dejo de asombrarse del intenso homenaje que Law se había dedicado en hacerle. No podía creer que alguien le amará tanto en el mundo.

-Te amo…-pronunció Rosinante con suavidad.

Rosinante lo había dicho de nuevo. Una vez más su voz había pronunciado aquel par de palabras solo para Law. Su vida había vuelto a tener sentido. Los ojos de Trafalgar Law comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, unas cuantas lágrimas estaban llegando a ellos.  
No podía asimilar esa intensa emoción.

-Law, por favor mírame-suspiro Rosinante tomando la barbilla del joven con su mano izquierda.

-Siempre… Siempre… Cada noche, desde que te perdí, soñé con oírlo de nuevo-musito Law con voz sumamente quebrada, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada debido a la conmoción-. Lo soñaba, lo deseaba… Y ahora…

-Ahora puedo decírtelo de nuevo: Te amo Law, te amo tanto…-y el rubio lo ayudo a levantarse, lo coloco entre sus brazos, recargándolo contra su pecho-. Te amaré siempre… Te amaré en todas las formas en que puedas imaginar…

Law sentía los fuertes latidos de Rosinante; sus palabras eran tan sinceras como siempre. Estaba empezando a sentirse algo aturdido, experimento una sensación en la que su mente parecía quedarse en blanco. Rosinante lo estrechaba con mucho cuidado y dedicación.

-Gracias…-logro articular Law después de varios minutos-. Gracias…-repetía con voz débil mientras se aferraba a Rosinante.

-Gracias a ti por amarme tanto, Law…-murmuro Rosinante mientras colocaba una mano en medio del tatuaje en el pecho del muchacho-. Tu corazón parece a punto de estallar…

-Casi lo está…

-El mío también…-y Rosinante junto sus labios con los de Law una vez más.

Rosinante se recostó en la cama de nueva cuenta. Law se colocó encima de él y con mucho cuidado se posicionó encima de sus muslos. El cuerpo del muchacho aun temblaba.

-Rosinante…

-¿Si Law?

-Por última vez… ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

-Sí… ¿Y tú?

-Sí… Rosinante…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero decirte que siempre quise evitar tener esta clase de… Bueno, siempre trate de evitarlo para poder hacerlo contigo la primera vez… Y… Aun lamento no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo, perdón…-su voz estaba aún más afectada que antes y ahora estaba acompañada de un tono de vergüenza y miedo. Mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados debido a la pena.

-Law… No tienes por qué disculparte-dijo Rosinante consolándolo con una suave voz-. Esta será la primera vez para los dos… Lo que ha pasado contigo no merece reconocerse, entonces, olvídalo para siempre… Te haré olvidarlo todo… Lo olvidaremos juntos. Te prometo que nunca más lo recordarás…-y Rosinante se incorporó para besarlo-. Solo seremos tú y yo, para siempre…

Y sus besos empezaron a tornarse apasionados. Los brazos de Law acariciaban la espalda de Rosinante. Estaban inmersos en un mar de caricias, besos y suspiros hasta que Rosinante volvió a acostarse y tomo el cuerpo de Law para aproximarlo a su zona intima.  
Law temblaba demasiado. Rosinante tomo las caderas del muchacho y las acomodo justo encima de las suyas.

-¿Estas bien así Law?

-No te preocupes, está bien… Nuestra diferencia de tamaño siempre será un problema-dijo Law con una suave sonrisa-. Y esta es la mejor posición que podamos elegir… Y la más cómoda para ambos también.

-Bueno, te daré la razón, tú eres el doctor-comento Rosinante con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

-No tiene nada que ver con ser doctor-replico Law con un ligero gesto de fastidio y pena-. Cora san, casi lo olvido… ¿Tendrás protección que quieras usar? No es que la necesite, estoy perfectamente sano, yo siempre cuide de mi salud y…

-No, no tengo protección, pero no creo necesitarla si dices que no hay de qué preocuparse, confió en ti -dijo el rubio con suavidad mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Law y comenzaba a acariciarla-. Law, ¿podrías comenzar con esto?

-¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro?-inquirió el muchacho con más miedo y temblor. Rosinante respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

Law se moría de nervios, su corazón estaba tan agitado que podía jurar que pronto le daría un ataque cardiaco. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al sentir el miembro de Rosinante cerca de su entrada. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, menos aún podía concebir que estuviera sintiendo esa parte del cuerpo de Rosinante.

-Rosinante… ¿Estás seguro?-pregunto torpemente el muchacho.

-Hazlo… No te preocupes… Solo me preocupas tú ¿No será doloroso para ti?-pregunto el rubio sumamente nervioso al recordar lo pequeña que era aquella parte de anatomía comparada con su erección. Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

-Estaré bien…

Y los ojos de Trafalgar Law se abrieron demasiado al sentir que Rosinante estaba empezando a entrar en él; sintió con todo detalle cómo se introducía…  
Dolía, sin duda, pero era lo más placentero que había experimentado en su vida hasta ahora. Rosinante le llenaba totalmente; había llegado a un punto nunca antes explorado.  
Las olas de placer se intensificaron cuando Rosinante movió sus caderas con suavidad.

-Law… Realmente… Agh… Se siente… Demasiado…

-Cora san…

-Law…

Y el gran hombre rubio se empezó a empujar suavemente.  
Sus gemidos se hicieron presentes. Rosinante estaba aturdido de tanto placer, nunca se había imaginado que sería tan agradable… El interior de Law le oprimía deliciosamente, era tan cálido, sentía que su miembro se derretiría ahí dentro.  
Rosinante observo el rostro del muchacho: Estaba tan ruborizado, sudaba, jadeaba y su mirada estaba perdida en una expresión de intenso placer.  
Las manos de Law estrecharon las manos de Rosinante con fuerza.  
Los gemidos de ambos empezaron a hacer más constantes e intensos; era una bendición tener a la mano una habilidad de silencio a su alcance.

-Law… No puedo resistir… Lo haré más rápido…

-Hazlo… Cora san…

Y en efecto, Rosinante aumento la intensidad de sus embestidas, el placer lo hizo olvidarse del cuidado que se había propuesto a tener durante el encuentro. Las gotas de sudor ya resbalaban de su frente. Rosinante se detuvo unos instantes y se incorporó para acercar su rostro al de Law para besarlo, pero esta vez, acompañaría la tarea con su lengua…  
El beso fue demasiado erótico: Tanto como el rubio y el moreno emplearon sus lenguas más que sus labios, saboreando con lentitud, para luego unir sus labios con pasión y desesperación y finalmente terminar con otra sesión de jugueteo con sus lenguas como protagonistas.  
Paso seguido: Rosinante permaneció sentado, tomo las caderas de Law y comenzó a oprimirlas contra su cuerpo para poder penetrarlo con más profundidad. Law soltó un largo gemido al sentir aquellos profundos movimientos.

-Lo siento Law…-jadeo el rubio sin dejar de moverse y hundirse en el interior del muchacho.

-Cora san…

Law no dejaba de repetirlo: "Cora-san", una y otra vez acompañando el nombre de gemidos y jadeos.  
Cada llamado era una motivación para Rosinante: Sus embestidas se volvían más rápidas, más profundas, más lentas…  
Las manos de Rosinante detenían las caderas de Law, luego acariciaban su trasero, su espalda, sus muslos. Su mirada azul se fijaba unos segundos en el contorsionado rostro de Law, luego en sus pectorales y luego bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde el erecto miembro de Law se frotaba entre el marcado abdomen del muchacho y el suyo debido a los constantes movimientos de "arriba-abajo" que el muchacho tenía que hacer para seguir el ritmo de la penetración.  
Pronto Law empezó a subir y bajar con más fuerza; sacaba e introducía con más empeño la rígida virilidad de Rosinante; le era delicioso sentir un ligero dolor cada vez que lo hacía.  
Nunca olvidaría lo que era tener esa gran anatomía dentro de su cuerpo.  
Rosinante miraba con dificultad el cómo Law se movía con tanta pasión…  
La manera en como Law arqueaba su espalda y gemía sin parar, parecía perder la cordura, sin embargo no dudo en apoyarlo al seguir dirigiendo sus caderas con sus manos.

-Cora san… No… No puedo más…-gimió Law. Su mirada estaba desorbitada, de su boca salía un hilo de saliva, su rostro estaba más que cubierto de sudor y rubor.

Rosinante no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso; no sabía si estaba bien o no, solo siguió con más intensidad.

-Cora san… Cora san… Cora san…-Law se aferró al rubio, rodeando con fuerza la espalda de Rosinante con sus brazos.

-Law… Creo que… Terminare…

-¡Cora san…!-y un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Law.

Y los ojos de ambos se cerraron con fuerza. Rosinante apretó fuertemente su mandíbula al instante de sentir como su miembro parecía estallar al liberar una gran cantidad de líquido. La espalda de Law se arqueo al sentir como Rosinante terminaba dentro de él y llenaba totalmente su interior, el muchacho se dejó caer al momento mientras que expulsaba su sustancia blanquecina en el vientre de Rosinante.  
Al final Law quedó sobre del cuerpo del hombre rubio; era sorprendente el cómo Rosinante podía respirar como si nada aun teniendo el cuerpo del joven sobre él.  
Poco a poco Law se acomodó sobre la cama mientras que Rosinante aún seguía conmocionado y recobrando la respiración.

-¿Estás bien…?-jadeo el rubio después de varios minutos de silencio. Rosinante tomo una mano del muchacho y la estrecho con suavidad.

Law no podía contestar. Había cumplido uno de sus más anhelados deseos. Respiraba con dificultad, su corazón aun latía con la misma fuerza que al momento de llegar al clímax.  
Rosinante coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza de Law y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

-Te amo Rosinante…-logro articular Law con esfuerzo.

-Y yo a ti Law…

Y ambos se quedaron pacíficamente callados, mirando el techo de la habitación, con las manos aun entrelazadas.

-¿Aún no han encontrado el barco?-pregunto Doflamingo sin dejar su curso. El gran hombre rubio viajaba balanceándose con sus hilos fijados en las nubes.

-No, aun no…

-Busquen en cualquier barco que se topen, ¿entendido?

-Claro que si joven amo, le avisaremos enseguida si encontramos o nos enteramos donde esta Law-contesto Baby 5 sumamente comprometida con su misión; la chica se encontraba de pie sobre la espalda de Buffalo.

-Bien… Cuento con ustedes-y Doflamingo termino la llamada.

-¡No puedo creer que el tonto de Law dejara que las cosas terminaran así! ¡Y esos estúpidos marines dándole problemas al joven amo!

-Cuando el joven amo lo encuentre Law nunca volverá a ver la luz del día, dasuyan!

-Pobre idiota de Law…

Doflamingo iba acompañado de Vergo quien utilizaba su técnica "Geppo" para poder seguirle el paso al hombre rubio.

-Lo encontraremos pronto Doffy-dijo Vergo secamente. El shichibukai ignoro por completo las palabras de su amigo y aumento la velocidad de su andar.

-¿Estas bien Law?

-Sí, perfectamente bien-respondió Law con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Deberías de ir con tu tripulación un rato ¿No estarán preguntándose porque has estado todo el día encerrado en tu habitación?

-Pues tal vez… Tal vez me sentí un poco mal del estómago y tuve un dolor de cabeza muy problemático-dijo Rosinante riendo un poco-. Me sentiré mal con ellos pero…-y se acercó a Law para rodearlo con sus brazos-Hace mucho que no estoy con mi pequeño Law.

-Cora san…-y el muchacho sonrió pronunciadamente.

-Creí que nunca vería una sonrisa como esa en tu rostro, es realmente hermosa-declaro Rosinante completamente conmovido por el gesto del muchacho.

-Gracias…

Y ambos se dedicaron a mirarse intensamente.

-¿Aún sigue en pie tu plan de dejarme después de que crucemos?-pregunto Rosinante con un poco de titubeo en su voz.

-No… No creo… ¿Quieres…? Es decir, ¿Puedo seguir a tu lado?

-Es obvio que sí… Nunca volveré a dejarte Law, entiéndelo, solo lo haré si tú lo deseas y me lo pides-le dijo con calma el rubio mientras sujetaba la mano derecha del joven.

-Quisiera quedarme contigo para siempre en esta habitación y no volver a mirar la cara de algún imbécil que pudiera molestarnos de nuevo-murmuro Law con un tono de voz que describía toda la devoción y amor que sentía por Rosinante.

-¿A esto se le llama ser romántico?-musito el rubio con detenimiento. Acerco su rostro al del muchacho de manera que su frente y su nariz rozaran con las de Law.

-No lo sé… Pero… Si deseas tomarlo de esa manera… Me harías un favor…-y el joven junto suavemente sus labios con los de Rosinante.

-No puedo creer la locura que estamos haciendo…

-Ni yo… Aún sigo con la sensación de que es estoy soñando o estoy muerto-contesto Law con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Segundos después soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Sabes? Cuando era niño, cuando estaba en entrenamiento en la marina, siempre me pregunte como sería mi vida de adulto… Me ponía a imaginar cómo sería mi casa, como sería la persona con la que llegaría a compartir mi vida…

-¿Y estas contento con este resultado?

-Claro que sí... Espero hacerte feliz el resto de mis días, Law-dijo Rosinante mientras abrazaba al muchacho; Law podía escuchar los enérgicos latidos del hombre rubio, ese simple hecho le hizo sentirse lleno de orgullo, podía confirmar que provocaba esa intensa reacción en su persona más amada.

-Tu corazón late con tanta emoción…-murmuro Law.

-¿Cómo di…?-y su pregunta se interrumpió al sentir un brusco movimiento del barco.

-¿Qué podrá ser?-pregunto Law con cautela. Inmediatamente su semblante apacible cambio a una postura de alerta extrema. Sus ojos estaban fijados en la puerta. Rosinante seguía estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

-No lo sé, en el mar del nuevo mundo no es de sorprender corrientes marinas enloquecidas o monstruos marinos, piratas…

-O tal vez sea…

-Esperemos que no Law, quédate aquí, no salgas por favor.

-¡Pero…!

-Si es Doflamingo prefiero que estés lejos de su alcance lo más que se pueda, por favor Law, no salgas a menos que el barco se esté destruyendo y el agua empiece a llegar a tus tobillos-espeto Rosinante quien coloco sus manos en los hombros del joven.

-Pero…

-Esperemos que no sea nada grave, vuelvo Law-y Rosinante salió de la habitación.

Y al cerrar la puerta una gran explosión resonó en el lugar.

-Entonces chicos… ¿No tienen a ningún muchacho llamado Trafalgar Law?-pregunto Baby 5 con un aire de soberbia para después dar una bocanada a su cigarrillo. La chica había volado con explosivos una gran parte de una de las velas del barco junto con parte del mástil.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡Ya lo dijimos una vez, aquí no hay nadie llamado así!-reclamaron varios marines.

-¡Capitán Rosinante!

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?-el hombre rubio llego a la cabina de piloteo.

-¡Mire allá…! ¡De repente esa chica y ese hombre gigante aterrizaron en la cubierta, todo el jaleo empezó después de que negamos la presencia de un muchacho que buscan!

Los ojos de Rosinante se abrieron en una expresión de horror al presenciar a Bab Buffalo a distancia.

-¡Esos 2 son miembros de la familia Donquixote de Dressrosa; los envió el mismísimo shichibukai, Doflamingo! ¡La persona que buscan es un joven llamado Trafalgar Law!

Rosinante aún estaba pasmado. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-¡Ya les dijimos que aquí no hay nadie más que marines, sin embargo no parecen querer irse!

-Capitán, ¿Qué sugiere hacer?

-Déjelos revisar el barco-decidió Rosinante mientras su rostro se tornaba serio y decisivo-. Pásenme el altavoz…

"Soy el capitán Rosinante, se me ha informado que es lo que quieren aquí, les aseguro que no hay ninguna persona llamada Trafalgar Law dentro de este barco… Pero veo que mi palabra, junto con la de mi tripulación no será suficiente para convencerlos, así que les permitiré hacer una inspección con la condición de que ningún soldado salga herido y ninguna instalación más de la nave sea dañada, ese es mi trato. De no respetarlo…"

-Eh, ¡Nos dejaran hacer una inspección-dasuyan!

-Deben de estar muy asustados, pobres tontos…-y Baby 5 dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo.

"Aténganse a un ataque de las flotas cercanas…"

-Como si eso fuese a asustarnos…-y Baby 5 saco su den den mushi.

"¿Con quién tratas de comunicarte?"

-¡No es de tu incumbencia marine!-reclamo la chica en voz alta.

"¿Podrías decirme a quien comunicaras tu posición? Por favor" pregunto Rosinante añadiendo las últimas palabras con toda la seguridad de que la chica caería ante su petición.

-¿Por favor? ¿Acaso lo pidió…?-murmuro Baby 5 con detenimiento conmoviéndose por la petición de aquel capitán e inmediatamente le respondió con voz fuerte y clara-¡Me comunicare con el joven amo: Doflamingo! ¿Ya estas satisfecho, eh capitán?

"Sí, muchas gracias"

-¿Acaso…? ¿Dijo…Gracias?-y Baby 5 se conmovió una vez más.

-¡No tenías que caer ante eso-dasuyan!-exclamo Buffalo fastidiado.

-¡Capitán! ¿A dónde va?

-Tengo que ir por algo a mi habitación antes de que esos 2 comiencen a buscar por todo el barco. No hagan ningún movimiento arriesgado, la seguridad de la tripulación es lo primero. Aprovechare para comunicarme con el cuartel general. Volveré pronto.

Y Rosinante salió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación.

-¡Cora…!

-Law, tienes que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible…

-¡¿Pero qué ocurre!?

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa, tienes que irte en un bote…-y casi empujando a Law para que saliera de la habitación y dirigirse a la popa del barco donde estaban algunos botes de emergencia.

-Mientras estamos corriendo… ¿podrías decirme que ocurre?

-Doflamingo viene hacia acá-contesto Rosinante con un nudo en su garganta-. En este momento Baby 5 y Buffalo comenzaran a inspeccionar el barco; estan buscándote y conociéndolos no dejaran el barco intacto…

-¿Y que pasara contigo?

-No te preocupes por mí, si tenemos suerte… Esos 2 terminaran su búsqueda antes de que Doflamingo pueda llegar. Y podremos vernos en la siguiente isla…

-No-y Law se detuvo en seco.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Law!? ¡Muévete, no hay mucho tiempo!

-No pienso huir de esos 2 idiotas, no pienso separarme de ti de nuevo solo por esto, no quiero irme y no lo haré.

-Law, no estoy bromeando, si esos 2 te llegan a ver y Doflamingo da con nosotros, será el fin…

-No te preocupes, puedo con esos 2…

-¿Qué? Law, Baby 5 por si misma ya es un completo problema, ha hecho un completo desastre en la cubierta… No quiero que nadie de mi tripulación salga herido…

-Me subestimas, no te culpo, aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz… ¿Ni tus soldados pueden detener a esos 2?

-¡Law!

-Confía en mí… La habilidad que me regalaste no fue en vano. Me desharé de esos 2 rápidamente y todos nos pondremos en marcha para huir lo más rápido posible, te lo prometo…

-Law…

-¿Quieres que vaya a por ellos o quieres que los embosque en lugar en especial?-pregunto el muchacho mientras miraba a Rosinante con completa seguridad en sí mismo-¿Tienes alguna espada que me puedas prestar?

Rosinante miró a Law con enorme preocupación.

-¡No creo que Law esté aquí-dasuyan!

-Agh, creo que tienes razón… Estos marines dicen que nos falta el almacén. Vamos, hay que darnos prisa; así le ahorraremos tiempo al joven amo.

Y estos se digirieron hacia el almacén en donde grandes cajas de madera con suministros plagaban el lugar además de armas y un par de botes de emergencia.

-Tu busca en aquellas cajas Buffalo, buscare dentro de los botes-y la chica se dispuso a quitar las lonas que cubrían los botes-. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Law en estos momentos, si en verdad tratara de hacer algo para huir de esos marines idiotas… Dándole tantos problemas al joven amo… Menudo tonto…

-Yo diría que el único tonto aquí es Doflamingo; si no quisiera problemas, podría, simplemente, dejarme ir y dejar de buscar-declaro Law entrando en la estancia.

Baby 5 y Buffalo inmediatamente voltearon las cabezas y miraron incrédulos a Law quien estaba cómodamente recargado contra la puerta.

-¡Law!

-¿Qué es lo que les ordeno Doflamingo exactamente? ¿Acaso creyó que un par de idiotas como ustedes podrían tomarme por la fuerza y devolverme a Dressrosa tranquilamente?-soltó Law manteniendo su semblante relajado-. Acabemos con esto…

-¡Maldito…!-dijeron al unísono Baby y Buffalo mientras se lanzaban contra Law.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Law realizo los siguientes movimientos: Alzo su mano derecha por unos segundos pronunciando la palabra "Room" para seguidamente desenfundar la espada que se le había prestado y finalmente terminar cortando a Baby y a Buffalo, decapitándolos prácticamente.

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS!?-grito Baby 5 completamente aterrada.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO-DASUYAN!?

Law guardo la espada y abrió la puerta.

-Ya puedes pasar…

Y el hombre rubio entro a la estancia para quedarse impresionado al ver que, aunque cuerpos y cabezas estuvieran completamente separados, las cabezas aún seguían en total funcionamiento.

-Esto es… Impresionante…

-¡Maldito marine, tenían a Law todo este tiempo, dasuyan…!

-Debo decir que me da cierta nostalgia volver a verlos, a los 3 juntos-dijo Rosinante ignorando los gritos de Buffalo y Baby-. Pero no han cambiado mucho del todo…

-¿Y tú quién eres?-replico Baby 5.

-¿Es en serio?-dijo Law con un deje de fastidio.

-¿Qué? Espera…-y la chica miro a Rosinante como si este fuese un fantasma-¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que el joven amo se había encargado de él! Traidores… ¡¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse del joven amo!?

-Basta de perder el tiempo-interrumpió Law mientras recogía los cuerpos junto con las cabezas de ambos y los colocaba en un bote-. Ustedes se van de aquí…-y luego fue por sus cabezas.

-¿¡Que harás con nosotros!?

-Nada, ya les dije que se irán de aquí, solo eso… Rosinante, deberías de ir a cubierta a empezar a explicar a tu tripulación el cómo se fueron estos 2…

-¿¡Rosinante!? ¡¿Tú eras el capitán de esta cosa!?

-Así es… Traten de no seguir gritando y traten de cuidarse-les dijo Rosinante con voz tranquila. Se dio media vuelta y salió del almacén.

Law se dispuso a abrir el compartimiento de salida para los botes.

-¡¿TE VAS A ATREVER A DEJARNOS A LA DERIVA EN UN BOTE!?

-Sí-y Law arrojo la barca al mar ignorando los gritos de Buffalo y Baby 5.

-Bien… Tengo que acelerar el curso-dijo Rosinante con voz seca.

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Sería un tonto si no sintiera la presión de tener que escapar de Doffy a tiempo; Law, vuelve a la habitación. Esperemos que salgamos de su alcance antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-No te preocupes Cora; si eso llegase a pasar… Te prometo que no dejaré que te haga daño-y el muchacho beso la mano izquierda de Rosinante-. Me encargaré de él…

-No responden… Tendremos que ir directamente para allá.

-Así que esos marines pudieron contra los muchachos…-dijo Vergo sin retirar su vista del horizonte.

-No me gustaría pensar en esa posibilidad; démonos prisa. Esta anocheciendo…

-Me sorprende que esos 2 se fueran sin hacer más desastres capitán.

-Sí, a mí también me resulto sorprendente, lo mejor es que nadie resulto herido-dijo Rosinante poniendo atención en el curso-. Bien, me retiro, esperemos que ninguna sorpresa llegue a este barco. Descansen muchachos.

Rosinante salió hacia su habitación con paso apresurado; sentía una extraña presión, podía jurar que esta noche no sería pacífica.

-¿No quieres que traiga algo de la cocina?-pregunto Rosinante al llegar a la habitación.

-No, gracias. Aún estas impaciente, ¿Qué piensas?

-Ah… Solo son presentimientos tontos; no puedo dejar de pensar en que Doffy llegara en cualquier momento y…

Law se aproximó al hombre rubio y se aferró a este.

-No te preocupes, no nos podrá separar, ya no…

-Law…

-Y si no podemos derrotarlo; moriré antes de que pueda llevarme de vuelta con él…

-Y yo junto contigo.

-No…

-Claro que sí… ¿Qué rayos piensas Law? ¿Qué aceptare tu muerte así como si nada, sin luchar ni tratar de evitar que esa atrocidad ocurra?- y Law sintió un escalofrío. Rosinante temblaba ligeramente.

-Sea como sea que resulten las cosas, esteremos juntos…-y los brazos de Rosinante estrecharon con más fuerza al joven.

-Se supone que estamos cerca de la última posición que medio Baby…

-Doffy…-y Vergo señalo una pequeña embarcación de donde surgían gritos.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Creo que ya debemos de dormir; no podemos estar toda la noche en vela-decía Law mientras ayudaba a Rosinante a quitarse su uniforme.

-Tu eres el que debería de descansar, yo no he hecho gran cosa hoy… Y dime-y el rubio tomo asiento sobre la orilla de la cama-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esa clase de cosas? Nunca me imaginé tales cosas de la Ope Ope…

-Bueno, en las tardes en las que pude estar completamente solo comencé a experimentar… Y realmente yo tampoco me lo imagine; es solo algo que… Salió.

-Y… ¿Nunca intentaste usarlo contra Doffy?-pregunto el rubio con cautela.

-No… No tenía caso; si hacía el más mínimo movimiento ofensivo me hubiera arriesgado a que Doflamingo tomara represalias contra ti.

-Ven aquí Law…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quiero sentirte cerca… Vamos a dormir ya-y Rosinante se recostó llevando a Law entre sus brazos.

Y mientras ellos cerraban sus ojos para empezar su descanso un par de hombres aterrizaban en la cubierta del barco.

-Sí, este es el barco que indico Baby… ¿A dónde iras Doffy?

-Encárgate de la basura; tengo que ir a ajustar cuentas con mi querido hermano…

-Doffy…

Y Doflamingo se dirigió firmemente hacia el interior de la embarcación. Su rostro estaba demasiado tenso, su sonrisa distintiva no estaba y todo su cuerpo despedía un aura de increíble ira.

-Es… es… ¡Es Donquixote Doflamingo!-exclamaron varios soldados al verlo caminar por el pasillo principal.

-Sus subordinados ya vinieron a este barco… Aquí no hay nada…-dijo un marine nervioso que se atrevió a interponerse en el camino del hombre con el saco de plumas. Inmediatamente Doflamingo lo aparto violentamente sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¡Se lo advertimos, la marina no tolerará…!-espeto otro marine apuntándole con una escopeta.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Doflamingo tomando al marine por el cuello-¿Dónde está su estúpido capitán?-pregunto arrastrando las últimas palabras con un tono de odio y fastidio extremo.

Y en un par de minutos más una puerta estaba tratándose de abrir.

-Cora… Despierta… Creo que…-balbuceo Law apenas abriendo los ojos.

Y la puerta se rompió en un instante como si la hubiesen cortado. Una gran figura apareció en el umbral que antes era la puerta. Los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado; su corazón había dado un vuelco. Rosinante despertó de un golpe mirando, con horror, como sus presentimientos habían sido correctos. Y Doflamingo, por su parte, observo con toda su rabia como Law se encontraba acostado a un lado de quien fuera su hermano.  
Las venas en la frente de Doflamingo se remarcaron como nunca…

-Law… Trata de huir en cuanto puedas…-musito Rosinante mientras no dejaba de mirar a su hermano fijamente.

-Nadie va a huir de aquí-declaro Doflamingo-. Al menos no con vida…

-Doffy…

-Deberías huir de aquí mientras puedas-dijo Law alzando la voz y mirando desafiante a Doflamingo-. No vas a salir ileso de esta…

-Maldito mocoso…-y Doflamingo se fue contra Law.

-¡LAW!-grito Rosinante al ver que en un instante el muchacho ya estaba siendo estrangulado por su hermano.

-No… No te acerques Cora…-alcanzo a decir Law con un hilo de voz-. "Shambles"

Y en un segundo Law había desaparecido de las manos de Doflamingo y en su lugar estaba un perchero con el saco de Rosinante colgando de él.  
Los hermanos Donquixote miraron extrañados la técnica utilizada por el muchacho.

-No me volverás a tener bajo tu control, ni a mí ni a Rosinante… Recuérdalo bien.

Y Doflamingo apretó los dientes, su furia iba en aumento.

-Bien si quieres jugar de esa forma no me quedara remedio Law…-y Doflamingo rodeo en un instante a Rosinante con sus hilos, apretando con especial atención el cuello de este-. Me pregunto quién será más rápido, si tu técnica o mis hilos…

-Suéltalo…

-Si quieres eso… Ya sabes que hacer; no puedes huir de mi Law, no mientras sigas obsesionado con mi hermano.

-Vete Law, por favor…-balbuceo Rosinante tratando de liberarse de los tensos hilos que le aprisionaban.

Law miraba con desesperación a Rosinante. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Dime Law… ¿Por fin pudiste cumplir tu estúpida fantasía?

-Maldito…

-¿Ya te cogiste a mi querido hermano?

-¡CALLATE!-grito Law con increíble potencia.

-Creo que ya no hace falta que te lo diga Rosi, pero, ¿sabías que nuestro estimado Law pensaba en ti cada vez que lo follaba?-le dijo Doflamingo a su hermano acercando mucho su rostro al de él-. Debe ser un gran honor para ti…

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Y una malvada risa surgió de Doflamingo. Su gran sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado; como dije al principio: El próximo saldrá más pronto ;D**

**Manden sus buenos deseos a Cora y a Law, las necesitaran :c **

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	6. Victoria

**¡Hola! Bien... Primero, como en cada capítulo, quiero pedirles perdón por la enorme demora.  
Pero creo que esta ha sido la única vez en que valió la pena y fue muy necesaria. Tuve muchos problemas con este episodio debido a que... Este es el final. **  
**Tuve como 3 versiones de lo que podría pasar, diferentes opciones y finales. Elegía uno y luego me arrepentía por que no cuadraba mucho con la historia y los personajes. De hecho me vi tentada a dejar un final muy triste (solo para Doffy y Rosinante) pero dije: "No, no puedo" **

**Si alguien quiere leerlo... Solo comentenlo en los reviews, ya que estoy dispuesta a ponerlo como un final alternativo xD **  
**En fin espero que esta última versión sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por haber leido esta historia que he hecho con mucho cariño. **

**Y les deseo mucha fuerza para ver el último episodio del anime sobre nuestro querido Cora-san.**

**Si llore mucho en el manga, gritaré y llorare con el episodio animado. **

**Al menos con esta historia pondre en alto la felicidad de Law y Rosinante, la felicidad que debieron de tener y se merecían. **

* * *

Trafalgar Law miraba con desesperación a Rosinante. Su cuerpo se mantenía rígido ante la expectativa de cualquier ataque sorpresa de Doflamingo.

-Doffy… Ya me ocupe de todo-dijo una voz grave que llegaba al lugar.

-Bien, ya no tendremos más basura estorbando. Gracias Vergo… Ahora, Law, ¿Qué decides?

-No pienso regresar contigo.

-¿Seguro?-y Doflamingo apretó un poco más los hilos que rodeaban el cuello de su hermano.

-Law…-alcanzo a decir Rosinante con un hilo de voz-. No te preocupes por mí, haz lo que sea…Necesario…

-¿Aun te quedan ganas de hablar Rosinante?-soltó Doflamingo con un deje de fastidio.

-¡"SHAMBLES"!

Y Rosinante cambio de sitio con un mueble más y Law fue a su rescate inmediatamente. Law se aseguró de que su cuello estaba sin peligro alguno. Doflamingo apretó su mandíbula con rabia.

-Gracias…-musito Rosinante mientras se acariciaba las marcas rojizas de su cuello producto de los tensos hilos que Doflamingo había usado en él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes…

Doflamingo miro fijamente a los 2. Todos se dedicaban miradas de hostilidad; esperando cualquier movimiento.

-La tripulación… ¿Acabaste con todos ellos?-pregunto Rosinante con frustración y rabia, el rubio se dirigía a Vergo con una mirada de enojo increíble.

-No te preocupes, creo que algunos podrían seguir con vida-contesto Vergo con calma-. Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo Rosinante…

-Lo mismo digo-respondió cortantemente el rubio.

-Basta de charlas; Law vendrás conmigo. Sabes qué pasará con Rosinante si no lo haces…

-¿Y tú crees que permitiré que te aproveches de eso una vez más?-soltó Rosinante desafiante-. No solo Law es el que puede tomar decisiones aquí...

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Tienes alguna habilidad que no he visto aún? Tus inútiles soldados cayeron, tú nunca has tenido talento alguno y solo cuentas con este niño…

-Con este "niño" me basta Doffy… Lo has subestimado mucho; no tienes idea de lo que puede hacer… No has podido ver nada debido a que Law siempre tuvo consideración conmigo y no se atrevía a hacerte frente para tenerme a salvo… Además no importa si tengo que usar solamente mis manos porque…

-¿Por qué?

-¡NUNCA PERDONARE EL CÓMO HAS TRATADO A LAW!-exclamo Rosinante fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor. Su grito fue tan emotivo que provoco escalofríos en Law y un ligero asombro en Doflamingo y Vergo. Hubo un momento de silencio total.

-No vale la pena seguir discutiendo-declaro Law con voz grave y molesta-. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Doflamingo: no volverás a Dressrosa conmigo… Aunque eso signifique que tenga que morir.

-Digo lo mismo… No dejaré a Law, prefiero perder la vida antes que volver a separarme de él.

-Vergo…

-Sí, Doffy…

-Encárgate de Rosinante, yo tengo que charlar con Law…

-Si-y Vergo avanzo rápidamente hacia el mencionado. Lo tomo del cuello y rápidamente salió de la estancia con él.

-¡No…!-exclamo Law al ver como Rosinante era derribado y alejado una vez más de él. ¿En verdad sería capaz de lidiar con Doflamingo junto con Vergo?

-Tú y yo… Tenemos que resolver esto-dijo Doflamingo apareciendo ante él.

-Maldito…-y Law fue derribado hacia la cama. Doflamingo se colocó encima de él.

Doflamingo ató fuertemente con sus hilos las manos de Law.

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!

-¿Ahora hablas de él como si fuera tuyo? Te recordare que él es mi hermano…

-¿Hermano…? Tú nunca debiste tener a alguien como Rosinante como familia, nunca debiste tener familia… No te mereces ser hermano de alguien como él…

Doflamingo le dio una fuerte bofetada a Law.

-Es una pena… Realmente lamento que todo tenga que acabar de este modo…

-Deja de ser hipócrita… Nunca te ha importado nadie que no seas tú. No finjas ahora que te lamentas de este resultado; si alguien lo provoco ese fuiste tú.

-Tienes razón… Si hubiera acabado con Rosinante desde un principio me habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Tal vez… Tal vez no… Tal vez yo habría acabado contigo en venganza.

-Oh Law, vamos…-y el rubio rio amargamente-¿En verdad crees que puedes hacerme frente? No puedes derrotarme por más que lo intentes… Tus capacidades necesitan pulirse aún…

-¿Qué haces?

-No pensarás que voy a quedarme tranquilo después de ver que estabas en esta cama junto con mi hermano…-Doflamingo había comenzado a acariciar el torso de Law por debajo de su ropa-. Dime la verdad Law, ¿Solo malinterprete las cosas o en verdad tú y él…?-y esto lo pregunto con una voz más seria.

Law lo miro con frialdad y después volteó su rostro hacia la izquierda. Doflamingo no lo podía creer. El enojo estaba comenzando a hacerse presente en su rostro: Las venas se estaban empezando a marcar en su frente y una expresión de frustración estaba adornando sus labios.

-¿Cómo lograste convencer a alguien como él a hacer tal cosa…?

-Hay algo más allá de controlar y convencer a una persona; hay sentimientos y afecto… Pero eso es algo que tú nunca podrás entender.

Doflamingo golpeo a Law en el rostro una vez más. Law soltó una risa arrogante.

-Golpéame hasta matarme, esto solo demuestra lo frustrado que estás…-dijo Law despreocupadamente-. Bien, si quieres saber más detalles respecto a eso, entonces, realmente tengo que decir que Rosinante es mucho mejor que tú… En todo. Nunca pensé decir esta clase de cosas sobre Cora-san pero... Él, realmente, es muy bueno en eso-y Law sonrió me trates de dominar y abuses de mí incontables veces nunca, nunca, podrás ganarle…-y Law levanto el dedo medio de su mano izquierda-. Jodete.

La ira de Doflamingo creció a un punto nunca antes experimentado.

Rosinante había recibido una tremenda golpiza. Había luchado un buen rato con Vergo pero no era rival para éste. El rubio se encontraba respirando con dificultad en el suelo de un dormitorio. Vergo se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-¿No acabarás conmigo?-pregunto Rosinante jadeando.

-Eso concierne a Doffy, no puedo adelantarme a sus decisiones.

-Aún sigues siendo el mismo tipo, eh… Dime, ¿al menos Doffy te trata mejor?

-Guarda silencio Rosinante, no te conviene hablar en ese estado.

-Esto no es nada… Después de aquellos golpes que me diste la última vez… No, tu enojo en aquel momento no tendrá igual.

De pronto unos horribles gritos se escucharon. Era Law. Rosinante de inmediato se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a detener a Doffy.

-Quédate quieto Rosinante, no lograras nada.

Y los gritos de Law continuaron intensificándose. Doflamingo se encontraba golpeándolo fuertemente, dañando distintas partes al azar.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo que perder...-y Rosinante corrió hacia la puerta a toda velocidad. Vergo fue detrás de él rápidamente.

Otro grito de Law se escuchó.

"Resiste Law por favor…"

Rosinante corría lo más rápido que podía en su estado. Afortunadamente gracias a la poca iluminación que había entre pasillos y gracias al uso de su habilidad de silencio pudo perder de vista a Vergo Se apresuró a buscar el único recurso que podría serle útil ahora, lo había estado guardando para una emergencia así…

-Entonces Law… ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-Agh… Sigo firme en mi opinión… Jodete…-y Law recibió un golpe en el abdomen.

-Tuve demasiada paciencia contigo Law, te he estado dando la oportunidad de que tú mismo recapacites y decidas volver conmigo pero nunca lo harás, ¿cierto? Bien…-y Doflamingo cargo a Law como si fuera un saco y lo llevo sobre su hombro derecho-. Nos vamos de aquí…

-¡Suéltalo!-exclamo la grave voz de Rosinante al llegar a la estancia. Rosinante apuntaba decididamente con una pistola a su hermano.

-Míranos, otra vez en esta situación… Rosinante, no pudiste disparar la última vez, ¿crees que ahora será diferente? Te lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir: No lo harás, eres igual que nuestro padre…

-¡SUELTALO!-grito una vez más. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Law miraba con cierto temor el cómo Rosinante veía ferozmente a su hermano y apuntaba hacia este. Solo rogaba que Doflamingo no se fuera contra él y acabara con su vida.

-Cora… Por favor… Vete… No puedo dejar que te arriesgues…

-Por favor Law, guarda silencio-dijo Rosinante con voz grave.

-¡No! ¡Cora, por favor huye de aquí no puedes derrotarlo con un par de disparos!-exclamo Law con un tono de voz que mezclaba el intenso miedo de ver a Rosinante muerto y la frustración de no poder hacerse cargo de Doflamingo- ¡POR FAVOR, VETE DE AQUÍ!

-Bueno basta de esto-y Doflamingo sacó su pistola para apuntarla hacia la espalda de Law-. Lárgate de aquí Rosinante…

-Te lo diré una vez más Doffy… Suéltalo…

-¡POR FAVOR ROSINANTE VETE DE AQUÍ!-exclamo Law desesperadamente.

Y el sonido de 2 disparos lleno la habitación. El sonido no pudo llegar más allá de esa estancia gracias a la habilidad de Rosinante.  
El cuerpo de Law fue arrojado.  
Doflamingo había caído al suelo con 2 heridas de bala. Jadeaba debido al intenso dolor.  
Law yacía cerca de él, no podía dejar de mirarlo; ¿Cómo podía haberle afectado tanto 2 simples disparos?

Rosinante estaba totalmente pasmado. Ni él podía creer del todo lo que había hecho hace segundos. Sus manos, que aun sostenían el arma, temblaban ligeramente. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo herido de su hermano. Pasados unos segundos regresó a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien Law?-pregunto Rosinante dirigiéndose al chico rápidamente para asegurarse de que no había sido herido.

-Sí... ¿Cómo pudiste…? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo es posible? Las balas no…

-Pero si son balas de kairoseki todo cambia-jadeo Rosinante mientras ayudaba a ponerse en pie a Law.

-Kairoseki… Es cierto... No puedo creerlo…-dijo Law completamente atónito a lo que acababa de ver.

-Los matare… Los matare...-musitaba Doflamingo una y otra vez.

Law y Rosinante miraron a Doflamingo quien se esforzaba por hablar. La sangre estaba fluyendo y comenzaba a manchar un poco el piso. Rosinante se encontraba sumamente perturbado.

-¿Estás bien Cora san…?- cuestiono Law mientras tomaba la pistola de Doflamingo.

-Law... ¿Podrías ir a buscar una camilla en la enfermería?

-Sí, claro…

En unos 10 minutos Law regreso con la camilla. Rosinante levanto a Doflamingo con cuidado para colocarlo ahí y después de terminar la tarea se arrodillo junto a él. Law iba a cuestionar la acción de Rosinante pero decidió guardar silencio y dar la espalda a la escena.

-Law, ¿te molesta si silencio esto por un momento?

-No, adelante.

Y Rosinante hizo una pequeña barrera de silencio solo para cubrir a su hermano y a sí mismo.

-Doffy…-y la voz de Rosinante se empezó a quebrar. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse-¿Por qué…? Tenías que llegar tan lejos… ¿Por qué tenías que hacer todo esto…?

-¿Vas a llorar por mí?-pregunto Doflamingo pausadamente. Un poco de sangre salió de él al toser con brusquedad.

-Doffy, pudimos haber salido adelante… Pudimos hacer tantas cosas, juntos, sin tener que llegar a estos extremos… Pudiste detenerte y… Pudimos ser felices…

-Deja de decir… esas… estupideces… Ya es demasiado tarde…

-Lo sé…-y Rosinante limpió sus lágrimas.

-En verdad…-y de nuevo tosió con brusquedad-. En verdad me sorprendiste esta vez…

-¿Qué?

-Vienes y te tomas el tiempo de… Hablarme de esa manera tan… compasivamente asquerosa…Tan puritana… Aún después de…-y la boca de Doflamingo salpico sangre de nuevo-. Aún después de haberte acostado con él…

Rosinante sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho en una expresión de perturbación. Sintió un peso terrible en él, un sentimiento de culpa y suciedad habían llegado a él.

-Dime Rosinante… ¿En verdad lo disfrutaste? ¿O ese niño solo te convenció con palabras bonitas para que lo hicieras?

-Yo amo a Law… En verdad yo quiero hacerlo feliz-dijo Rosinante con voz firme-. Yo estuve de acuerdo en hacer eso. Y él me ama como nadie me había querido en este mundo…

-Vaya… Entonces… Perdí por completo. Por fin dejaste de ser aquel idiota inocente…

-Doffy tu nunca hiciste las cosas correctamente; tanto sufrimiento causado solo por ti… Nuestro padre, el pobre reino de Dressrosa, las cosas tan terribles que hiciste pasar a Law no tienen perdón… Todo ese sufrimiento por el que lo hiciste pasar…

-Vete de una maldita vez Rosinante…

-Adiós Doffy…-y Rosinante le quito aquellas características gafas y las llevo con él como recuerdo y finalmente deshizo la barrera anti sonido.

-Vámonos Law-dijo Rosinante con voz ronca.

-¿Qué pasara con él?-cuestiono Law mirando con rencor a Doflamingo.

-Lo llevaremos a la prisión de Impel Down. Tenemos que buscar las esposas de kairoseki…

-Pero… Con las balas dentro de él… No creo que sobreviva…

-El médico de la tripulación tendrá que extraerlas…

-¿Estás seguro de que lo dejaras vivir?-pregunto con un deje de frustración.

-Law…-y Rosinante estrecho con fuerza las manos del muchacho mientras lo miraba fijamente -. Sé que es difícil… Sé que no lo merece pero… No puedo matarlo, no puedo… Perdóname…-y lo estrecho entre sus brazos-¿Puedes perdonarme?

-Claro que si…-y Law suspiro con pesadez-. Entiendo que no puedes hacerlo… Siempre serás demasiado bondadoso-y el joven también lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de resignación.

Y Law y Rosinante se alejaron del lugar con precaución.

-Tenemos que llegar rápido a cubierta y asegurarnos de redirigir el curso…-dijo Rosinante mientras corrían-. Law, ¿podrías asegurarte de que mi tripulación está bien? ¿Podrías encargarte de los que estén heridos? En especial del médico…

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí…

Y ambos se detuvieron al ver a Vergo delante de ellos.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes dos aun estan aquí? ¿Dónde está Doffy?-pregunto con un intimidante tono de voz.

-El ya no está en el barco-mintió Rosinante con voz firme y cortante y con cuidado le mostro las gafas de su hermano como "prueba" de que se había marchado-. Será mejor que salgas a buscarlo antes de que sea muy tarde… Además, un almirante está por venir…

La típica expresión seria de Vergo se alteró al instante; nunca lo habían visto preocupado de esa forma. Vergo se fue contra Rosinante y lo tomo por el cuello.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-Doffy me orillo… Vergo, vete de aquí de una vez por todas… ¿O acaso quieres que tu reputación como marine se dañe? ¿Crees que Doffy estará contento con eso?

Vergo apretó la mandíbula mirando con tremendo odio al rubio. Y después de unos segundos lo soltó. Vergo dirigió su mirada hacia Law.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo-aviso Rosinante con hostilidad.

Vergo siguió mirando al muchacho; sabía perfectamente que el trabajo estaría completo si capturaba a Law y se lo llevaba a Doffy en bandeja de plata. Pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió y eso era sus tremendos celos. Decidió dejar a Law en paz.

-Me las pagarás Rosinante…-dijo Vergo con voz gélida y rápidamente salió de sus vistas.

Por fin se habían librado de ese enorme problema. Law se asombró de la facilidad con la que Rosinante manipuló a Vergo.

-Cora san…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué les diré a todos? Es decir…

-Solo… Solo diles que fuiste enviado por el cuartel… Busca en alguna habitación un uniforme extra. Cuando llegue el momento se los contare todo…

Y Law observo como Rosinante se apresuraba a volver a tomar el control del barco.  
Y las horas pasaron… Law se había dedicado a atender a cada uno de los soldados heridos. Algunos se asombraron de la habilidad con la que eran curados, otros se preguntaron quién era él y porque nunca habían oído de él.

-¿Ya aseguraron a Doflamingo?

-Si capitán, ya se le colocaron las esposas de kairoseki y el médico se está encargando de él.

-Bien… Tenemos que asegurarnos constantemente de que su estado sea estable hasta que lleguemos a Marineford.

-En verdad capitán Rosinante, no logro entender como fue capaz de lidiar con un shichibukai… Espero que no haya repercusiones por parte del cuartel ¿Se encuentra bien capitán?

-Necesito que reúnas a todos en cubierta por favor-dijo Rosinante con voz seca. Estaba cabizbajo y su expresión era sumamente tensa.

-Sí, claro capitán.

En unos 10 minutos toda la tripulación, junto a Trafalgar Law, se reunió en cubierta como lo había ordenado Rosinante. La incertidumbre reinaba en el lugar. Por su parte, Law, solo sentía una punzada de nervios.

-Hace unas horas un shichibukai llego a nuestra embarcación, muchas vidas corrieron un alto riesgo que nunca podré compensar… Tal incidente se creó… Por causas que yo provoque-dictó Rosinante con voz fuerte y clara. Su postura era firme y su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte. No miraba a nadie en concreto-. El joven que auxilió en los servicios médicos que se encuentra entre ustedes era la persona a la que Donquixote Doflamingo buscaba aquí, su nombre es Trafalgar Law-y todos los marines voltearon las cabezas hacia el mencionado.

-¿Qué? No puede ser… Capitán, ¿pero por qué?-empezaron a cuestionar todos los soldados.

-Este joven fue un sobreviviente de la isla Flevance, conocida por la antigua enfermedad incurable: El síndrome de plomo ámbar. Él pudo curar su enfermedad gracias a sus habilidades de usuario de la fruta Ope Ope… Él y yo nos conocimos hace 11 años, fui quien le ayudo a obtener dicha fruta para poder salvar su vida; esta habilidad era buscada por Donquixote Doflamingo. Debido a eso, este joven se vio a merced del shichibukai por todos estos años. Mi intención desde un principio era utilizar esta misión a Dressrosa como cubierta para lograr su rescate…

Trafalgar Law sintió un vuelco en el corazón; sentía que su corazón se oprimía, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y su mirada permaneció fija en Rosinante.

-Yo… Les mentí… Les falle como su capitán-continuó el hombre rubio cuya voz se comenzaba a entorpecer por la conmoción-. Cometí una gran falla hacia esta tripulación… Y por ello es que… Debo anunciar mi renuncia como capitán, sé que esto no es suficiente para recompensar tal suceso-y Rosinante se quitó el abrigo que llevaba en los hombros-. Y si me lo permiten…-y se arrodillo-. Como persona les agradezco el trato tan amable que siempre me dieron, como compañero y amigo…

-Cora san…-musito Law mirando a Rosinante con demasiada tristeza.

-Si desean golpearme… Lo entenderé…-y Rosinante permaneció en el suelo arrodillado.

Los soldados no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Muchos de ellos estaban confundidos; se sentían sumamente molestos por haber sido utilizados de esa forma, algunos se habían conmovido por la decisión tan honesta y valiente que había tomado su excapitán.  
Muchos voltearon a ver a Law con cierto rencor, otros con intriga, otros tenían la vista fija en Rosinante. Law fue hacia Rosinante ignorando a los marines y trato de ponerlo en pie.

-Cora san… Levántate, por favor…

-No, Law. Tengo una gran deuda con estas personas…-y de nuevo se dirigió hacia la tripulación-. Si no fuera por ustedes nunca habría podido rescatarlo… Les debo demasiado…-y un par de lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas-. Gracias…

Law sintió una punzada de extrema tristeza y culpa. El muchacho se limitó a abrazar a Rosinante con fuerza. La tripulación se mantuvo en un silencio lleno de tensión. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Rosinante se puso de pie.

-Les ruego que me permitan tomar mis pertenencias y un bote de emergencia para dejar el barco lo más pronto posible-dijo Rosinante con más calma.

Todos los marines se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Dejaremos que se quede hasta cruzar el Red Line y cuando lleguemos a Marine Ford… Ellos se encargaran de este asunto.

Y los marines se retiraron de cubierta dejando solos a Rosinante y a Law.  
Varios días pasaron hasta llegar al Red Line. Law y Rosinante se habían mantenido al margen dentro del barco hasta entonces, limitándose a solo hablar con los marines para asegurarse de que Doflamingo siguiera bajo custodia, además de eso, solo habían tomado pocos alimentos y se mantuvieron encerrados en una habitación.

Law quedo impresionado al ver por primera aquella gran muralla de tierra que era el Red Line. Nunca se imaginó que sería así de alta. El barco en el que habían viajado fue abandonado y el viaje continúo por medio de vehículos.  
Pasaron la tierra santa de Mariejois para finalmente llegar a su destino: Marineford.  
En cuanto tocaron el cuartel general Doflamingo fue entregado para que fuese enviado a Impel Down (Rosinante había llenado un informe con los cargos apropiados para su justa detención), después de eso, toda la tripulación se dispersó y dejaron a Rosinante hacerse cargo de su renuncia.

Law contemplaba circunspecto todo el lugar. No podía negar que un enorme rencor se apoderaba de él conforme más miraba ese lugar…  
Sin embargo no diría nada por respeto a Rosinante.

-Law… Tengo que hablar con alguien antes de irnos-dijo Rosinante con voz cansada. No habían tomado un minuto de descanso hasta el momento-. Por favor espera aquí…

-Rosinante…

-¿Si?

-¿En verdad renunciaras?

-Law, ya no merezco estar aquí… Lo sabes-le dijo con calma mientras sonreía amablemente.

-Quiero ir contigo… Por favor-y Law tomo la mano derecha del rubio y la estrecho con fuerza.

-De acuerdo…

Y en un par de minutos habían llegado a una gran oficina. Rosinante llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante, pase… ¡Rosinante!-exclamo un hombre maduro cuyo cabello estaba peinado en un afro y cuya barba larga estaba trenzada. El hombre comía unas galletas.

-Buenas tardes señor. ¿Es buen momento?

-Claro que sí, pasa…

-Bueno señor, tengo compañía…-y Rosinante hizo pasar a Law.

-Oh con que este es el muchacho-observo Sengoku mirando al joven de pies a cabeza-. Con que tú eres el niño de Flevance…

-Me llamo Trafalgar Law-corto el muchacho mirando con cierta indiferencia al hombre.

-Lo sé. Me alegro de que tu plan haya salido bien Rosinante-y después de eso Sengoku ignoro por completo al muchacho y su mirada solo se enfocó en el hombre rubio-. Lo que nunca espere es que capturaras a Doflamingo. Eso fue impresionante, debo decirte que esto te asegurará un ascenso notable… Por fin el reino de Dressrosa estará en paz al parecer. Y hablando de buenas noticias, tu nuevo departamento ya está totalmente listo para que lo habites, me avisaron esta mañana, creo que te gustara mucho…

-Señor…

-Y lo mejor es que tiene una vista increíble a la bahía…

-Disculpe pero no podré quedarme…

-¿Qué dices Rosinante?

-Ya no puedo quedarme aquí en Marineford, yo… Yo renuncié a mi posición como comandante.

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Rosinante! ¿¡Pero qué dices…!?

-Renunció a la marina señor. Yo no merezco estar aquí… Lo que hice fue un acto egoísta, meramente personal e involucre a mi tripulación en una misión altamente riesgosa, Doflamingo atacó el barco y…

-Pero Rosinante sabíamos que eso podría pasar… Estuve de acuerdo con tu plan… No veo por qué…-y Sengoku llevo una mano a su frente-¿Podrías permitirnos un momento a solas?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Law. Law miró inmediatamente a Rosinante y este último le indico con la mirada que se fuera.

-Señor, entienda por favor, estoy en deuda con la tripulación que hizo posible rescatar a Law…-continuo el rubio una vez que Law dejo la habitación.

-Pero Rosinante…

-Y estoy en deuda con usted por haberme permitido llevar a cabo ese plan. Por eso no puedo continuar siendo un marine, no puedo seguir abusando de estos privilegios y no puedo quedarme aquí ahora que debo compartir mi vida con alguien más.

-¿Qué?-y los ojos de Sengoku se abrieron demasiado en expresión incrédula.

-Viviré con Law a partir de ahora. Él y yo hemos decidido que viviremos juntos.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que dices Rosinante?

-Lo estoy señor… Y lamento mucho si esto lo decepciona, pero…

-Lo entiendo Rosinante. Supongo que no puedo hacer nada…

-Señor… Yo… le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-En serio te voy a extrañar-dijo Sengoku resignado mientras le sonreía con indulgencia.

-Y yo a usted señor…

-Prométeme que me llamarás de vez en cuando.

-Claro que sí-y Rosinante sonrió ampliamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían-. Si pudiera venir a verlo, lo haría, pero probablemente estaré lejos de aquí…

-¿Tienes pensado a dónde ir?

-No lo sé, sinceramente, no lo sé…

-Vaya…-y Sengoku rio ligeramente-. Ordenare que te escolten hasta llegar a Sabaody y te dejaré un barco...

-¿Un barco, señor?

-Ese será mi regalo por tu nueva vida-y Sengoku se puso de pie-. Buena suerte Rosinante.

-Muchas gracias señor-y Rosinante se acercó a él y le tendió una mano que fue estrechada con firmeza-. Cuídese mucho-le dijo al separarse de este y aproximarse a la puerta.

-Tú también Rosinante, tú también…

Y finalmente Rosinante salió de la oficina con una suave sonrisa que reflejaba la enorme paz que sentía dentro de él, la hermosa y anhelada tranquilidad que había querido sentir por mucho tiempo.

-Cora san…

-Vámonos Law…

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro que sí-y le sonrió-. No podría estar mejor…

Law sonrió suavemente al ver la tranquilidad de Rosinante y siguieron su camino.  
Salieron de Marineford escoltados, como había prometido Sengoku, y fueron llevados hasta el archipiélago Sabaody. Ahí se les fue otorgado un barco (un barco propiedad de la marina al que solo le quitaron la bandera característica) donde todas las pertenencias de Rosinante fueron colocadas y se les dejo por cuenta propia.

Por fin eran libres… Completamente libres.  
Law no podía creerlo. Era libre de viajar por ese nuevo mundo para él…  
Era libre para caminar y vivir junto con Rosinante.  
Era libre para decidir qué haría con su futuro.  
Rosinante ya no tendría que servir en la marina; por fin tendría una vida normal como la que sus padres siempre anhelaron tener, ya no tendría que preocuparse por la locura de Doflamingo y lo más importante, ahora podía compartir su vida con la persona que más quería en el mundo; con Law.  
La felicidad por fin había llegado a sus vidas después de tanto tiempo.  
Sus manos se mantuvieron estrechadas por todo el tiempo en que se dedicaron a observar la isla.

-¿Te gustaría pasear por la ciudad?-pregunto finalmente Rosinante mientras seguía acariciando la mano de Law-. Por fin podré comprarte un nuevo sombrero…

-Claro que sí…-y ambos echaron a andar por el lugar donde burbujas flotaban por donde quiera.

Tuvieron una tarde digna de recordar; su primer día de libertad oficial…  
Dieron una vuelta por todo el centro turístico. Pasearon por un parque de diversiones, admiraron cientos de lugares pintorescos e hicieron compras necesarias para su nuevo viaje. Sonreían y reían sin preocupaciones. Rosinante compro un nueva gorra para Law, era similar a su viejo sombrero blanco. Law compro una katana muy larga:  
"Necesitaremos protección" dijo él completamente decidido y orgulloso de cuidar a Rosinante.

Al llegar de nuevo a su barco en la noche durmieron en total calma. Law durmió plácidamente al lado de Rosinante, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este.  
Solo querían dormir en completa paz después de tanto tiempo.  
Al amanecer zarparon…

-¿A dónde iremos Rosinante?-pregunto Law con suavidad mientras le llevaba una taza de té.

-No lo sé… ¿Tienes algún lugar en especial al que siempre quisiste ir?

-Sinceramente… No. Yo solo espere el día en que se cumpliera lo que dijiste el día que me diste la Ope Ope…

-¿Y que fue?

-"Saldremos de esto y después viajaremos por todo el mundo, solos tu y yo"-cito Law con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien… Hagámoslo-y Rosinante beso la frente de Law-. Vámonos…

Los meses pasaron; Doflamingo se encontraba aun en Impel Down. La noticia de que Dressrosa había sido engañada por Doflamingo fue esparcida por todo el mundo. La familia Donquixote se vio desalojada de la isla y arrestada.

[Un año después]

Law y Rosinante ya habían navegado casi por completo el Grand Line. Habían decidido finalmente vivir en la ciudad de Water 7 debido a que fue la isla más estable, agradable y bonita que habían visitado. Law había retomado su camino en la medicina y había conseguido empleo en el hospital principal de la ciudad, rápidamente se volvió un miembro destacado dentro del hospital y con el paso del tiempo fue llamado el mejor médico de la isla. Incluso en ocasiones las historias de que un médico milagroso vivía en Water 7 llegaban a otras islas y Law recibía pacientes de lugares remotos gracia a ello.  
Rosinante, por su parte, se dedicaba a atender una pequeña tienda de comestibles. Acostumbraba a usar su habilidad de silencio para hacer reír a los niños que iban a comprar. En sus ratos libres la pareja acostumbraba a pasear por todos los canales de la ciudad en góndola; los momentos románticos eran habituales en esos paseos.  
Cada día era una bendición para ambos. Habían imaginado tantas veces tener una vida así de simple, tranquila y feliz que cada día agradecían por ello.  
Cuando Law llegaba a casa por la noche siempre era recibido con una cena preparada por Rosinante (Al rubio le había costado aprender a cocinar).

Una noche en especial, cuando Law llego a casa, se encontró con algo fuera de lo común.  
Un montón de ramos de rosas rojas adornaban el recibidor y la sala de estar. Un camino de pétalos dirigía hacia el segundo nivel de la casa; Law subió las escaleras con cautela y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se encontró a Rosinante semi desnudo sobre la cama en una pose que sugería estar deseando que Law se acercará. La habitación estaba iluminada solo con velas.

-Cora san…-musito Law completamente hipnotizado por la escena.

-Te estuve esperando…-y Rosinante se dispuso a salir de la cama pero tropezó al hacerlo y provoco que una de las velas que estaban a un lado incendiaran la cama-¡MALDITA SEA!

-¡Iré por agua, espera…!-y en un instante Law volvió con un jarrón de agua y apago el incendio.

-Lo siento mucho Law…

-No te preocupes-le dijo Law indulgentemente mientras reía un poco-. Con tantas velas esto era de esperarse… Pero dejemos eso-y Law cambio su mirada a un modo seductor-¿Qué decías antes del fuego?

-Con esa mirada creo que ya estas al tanto de lo que tenía planeado…

Y Law se abalanzo sobre Rosinante y empezó a besar su cuello. Las manos del joven empezaron a recorrer la piel del rubio y pronto su respiración empezó a hacerse pesada.

-Oh Cora san… Te amo tanto…-y Law se separó de él para deshacerse de su ropa rápidamente.

-Law… Estas muy emocionado ¿verdad?-soltó Rosinante con alegría mientras volvía a ser acariciado por el muchacho.

-No podría reaccionar de otra manera después de que planearás algo tan lindo para mí…-murmuro Law con voz suave y después rozo con sus labios el pecho de Rosinante.

-Todavía queda la cena…

-Comeremos después de esto-suspiro Law mientras bajaba su boca cada vez más.

-Ya me di cuenta… Oh Law…-y Rosinante soltó un gran gemido al sentir la boca de Law sobre su virilidad. Pronto coloco sus manos firmemente sobre la cabeza del joven para dirigirlo.

Law se había vuelto un experto en darle placer oral a Rosinante, era increíble que pudiera lidiar con el gran tamaño del rubio. Después de unos minutos Law se apartó y empezó a usar solo su mano.

-Law… Law… Espera…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres entrar en mí ya?-pregunto Law seductoramente al oído.

-Law…-y Rosinante se sonrojo en gran manera. Aun no podía controlar del todo el gran pudor que sentía ante las actitudes eróticas de Law.

-Dímelo… Dime que quieres hacerlo ya…-suspiro el joven mientras daba un roce al pecho de Rosinante.

-Quiero hacerlo… Ya…-y Rosinante tomo a Law y lo coloco encima de él-. Voy a hacértelo ya...-dijo Rosinante tratando de ser más dominante.

-Te escuchas bien tratando de ser más rudo…-y Law soltó una risita.

-No seas sarcástico Law…-y Rosinante le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Y la noche pasó… Rosinante embestía con fuerza a Law, Law recibía con total placer todo el volumen del rígido y húmedo miembro del rubio.

-Rosinante… Cora san… Agh…

Law estaba recibiendo placer oral por parte del rubio. Rosinante era un poco torpe en la tarea pero eso no impidió que Law sintiera una gran excitación y terminara rápido. El rostro de Rosinante se manchó del líquido de Law. Gemidos y suspiros, palabras de amor y besos apasionados, posiciones diferentes y diferentes formas de placer se llevaron a cabo a lo largo de la noche.

Al terminar con su intimidad la pareja bajo a comer la cena que ahora estaba fría.

-Fue muy mala idea tener la cena lista-dijo Rosinante al terminar de comer.

-No importa, fue deliciosa. Cora san…

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías hacerme el último regalo de la velada?-pregunto Law con voz misteriosa.

-¿Qué deseas Law? ¡Sabía que me faltaba algo…!

-La cena, las flores, todo ha sido hermoso… Solo deseo algo más…-y Law fue a decírselo al oído.

La cara de Rosinante se tornó en una expresión de sorpresa y después sonrió con ternura.

-Está bien… Pero ¿Cómo?

-Busca en mi gaveta del baño, siempre escondí un poco para una ocasión especial. Estaré esperando en la azotea-y Law fue hacia dicho lugar a esperarlo.

En unos 10 minutos Rosinante llego a la azotea. Law se encontraba contemplando la luna llena que iluminaba espléndidamente la noche.

-Por poco pensé que no alcanzaría pero fue suficiente…

Y Rosinante llegó con su rostro maquillado como en los viejos tiempos. Law volteo a verlo y sintió una enorme felicidad que inundo su cuerpo de una tierna calidez. Que felicidad…

-Muchas gracias…-musito Law y abrazo fuertemente a Rosinante.

-No hay de que…

-Te amo tanto Cora san…

-Y yo a ti Law…-y Rosinante levanto la barbilla del joven y con delicadeza junto sus labios con los de él.

Los labios de Law se mancharon de rojo al separarse. No le importo. Law se recargo en Rosinante mientras este lo rodeaba con un brazo. Ambos se dedicaron a observar el cielo lleno de estrellas. La vida, por fin, era hermosa.

FIN

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haber leido y seguido la historia con tanta paciencia. No saben como agradezco sus comentarios ya que, la verdad, nunca espere gran asistencia en esta historia. Les mando un abrazo. ¡Hasta la próxima! ;D**

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


End file.
